Auch in schweren Zeiten
by Lauron1912
Summary: Sequel zu "Ein schlechter Tag". Ein Jahr nach dem schweren Unfall sind Andy und Sharon gute Freunde. Doch wie belastbar kann eine Freundschaft sein?
1. Chapter 1

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich habe so viele Rückmeldungen bekommen, in denen um ein Sequel gebeten wird. Also konnte ich nicht anders. Und hier ist es!

Das ganze findet zirka ein Jahr nach "Ein schlechter Tag" statt. Es sieht vielleicht anders aus, als die meisten es erwartet oder es sich gewünscht hätten, aber diese Idee spukt schon etwas länger in meinem Kopf herum und ich musste sie einfach umsetzen. Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem schon mal.

Es ist mir deshalb ganz, ganz wichtig, dass ihr mir sagt, was ihr denkt! :-)

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

**Auch in schweren Zeiten**

**Kapitel 1**

_Freundschaft ist eine Tür zwischen zwei Menschen. _

_Sie kann manchmal knarren, sie kann klemmen, aber sie ist nie verschlossen._

Balthasar Gracián y Morales

**Andy**

„Was ist bloß los mit dir? Seit ich sie treffe, machst du sie dauernd schlecht oder fährst mich an." Andy sah seine Freundin verständnislos an.

„Ich stelle sie nicht schlechter da, als sie ist. Ich halte eben nicht viel von ihr." Sharons Antwort war wieder schnippisch.

Andy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du kennst Kerry überhaupt nicht."

Er hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut, Sharon von dem Date mit Kerry zu erzählen, denn er mochte sie wirklich. Und Sharon war in dem Jahr seit seinem Unfall eine sehr gute Freundin geworden. Deshalb hatte er sie zum Lunch eingeladen, aber jetzt war er enttäuscht. Aber auch verwirrt, diese Reaktionen passten gar nicht zu ihr.

Er sah sie an, wie sie mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Salat herumstocherte, den sie kaum angerührt hatte. Sie sah müde aus und hatte die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen.

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm und er konnte es nicht fassen.

„Du bis eifersüchtig!" Er musste lächeln.

Sharons Kopf fuhr nun in die Höhe und sie schaute ihn mit entrüstetem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wie bitte?! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" Dabei lief sie leicht rot an.

Sie war eifersüchtig, da war Andy sich sicher. Und plötzlich machte ihn das wütend.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst, Sharon. Du hast überhaupt kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein oder mir die Sache mit Kerry zu versauen."

Sie schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Aber Andy ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Vor Monaten hab ich dir gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde – empfunden habe. Das allein hat mich schon eine unglaubliche Überwindung gekostet. Und du hast mir einen Korb gegeben."

Wieder wollte sie etwas sagen, aber er war noch nicht fertig.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, dies zu verurteilen. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du nicht dasselbe fühlst und ich kann auch nichts daran ändern. Aber…" Er seufzte und fuhr dann kopfschüttelnd fort. „Es hat verdammt weh getan. Und ich hab es runtergeschluckt. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schlimm es für mich war, dir jeden Tag über den Weg zu laufen und zu wissen, dass ich dich nicht haben kann?"

Jetzt versuchte Sharon nicht, etwas zu sagen. Betreten senkte sie ihren Blick.

„Aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren. Dann eben als Freundin. Egal was es kostete. Und jetzt, Sharon, jetzt bin ich endlich an dem Punkt angekommen, dass ich sagen kann, ich bin darüber hinweg. Über dich." Er nickte, um das Ganze zu unterstreichen. „Und dann traf ich Kerry und sie bedeutet mir wirklich etwas. Ich weiß nicht, ob daraus mehr werden kann, aber ich würde es gerne ausprobieren."

Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick und sie fühlte sich immer unwohler in ihrer Haut. Aber andererseits war sie wütend. Wie konnte er behaupten, sie sei eifersüchtig. Das war sie nicht. Sie… Nein, das war sie nicht.

„Und das lass ich mir von dir nicht kaputt machen, denn dazu hast du kein Recht." Sein strenger Blick mit einer Spur Traurigkeit begann ihr Angst zu machen. „Und wenn das nicht geht, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen."

Sharon sah ihn überrascht und erschrocken an. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Meinte er das Ernst?

Andy wartete darauf, dass Sharon etwas sagte. Er hoffte natürlich, dass sie einsehen würde, wie kindisch ihr Verhalten war. Damit sie ganz normal miteinander umgehen konnten. Er wollte ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen, er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Gerade als es so aussah, als wollte sie ihm antworten, klingelte plötzlich ein Handy. Sharon zuckte kurz zusammen und begann dann wie wild in ihrem Blazer zu wühlen, der hinter ihr über dem Stuhl hing. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Handtasche über und fischte schließlich ihr Handy heraus.

„Captain Raydor?"

Andy schüttelte den Kopf und verfluchte innerlich den Anrufer. Immer in den unpassendsten Momenten.

„Ja, in Ordnung. Ich komme sofort nach oben, Detective." Sie legte auf und steckte ihr Handy zurück in die Tasche. Dann nahm sie ihr Portemonnaie und suchte einen Schein heraus.

„Sharon, lass stecken. Ich hab dich eingeladen. Und könntest du mir noch eine Antwort geben?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

„Ich muss gehen." Das war das einzige, was sie sagte, bevor sie den Schein auf den Tisch warf und, ohne Andy eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, das Restaurant verließ.

Andy seufzte. Was für ein Tag.

Als er bezahlt hatte, schaute er au die Uhr. Er hatte noch zwanzig Minuten, bis er wieder im Büro sein musste. Also beschloss er, noch zehn Minuten frische Luft zu schnappen.

Er stieg gerade in den Aufzug, als auch sein Handy klingelte. Genervt nahm er es aus seiner Jackentasche. Er seufzte noch genervter, als Provenzas Name auf dem Display erschien.

„Ja, ich bin schon fast oben."

„Das ist auch besser so, Flynn. Wir kriegen nämlich gerade einen Fall untergejubelt."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Mach, dass du nach oben kommst."

„Gib mir noch eine Minute."

Aber Louie hatte schon aufgelegt, was Andy noch einmal zum Seufzen brachten.

Mit einem Ding öffneten sich die Türen des Aufzugs und Andy beeilte sich, zum Murderroom zu kommen.

Als er ihn betrat, herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander. Jeder lief durch den Raum und brachte irgendetwas- seien es Fotos, Karten oder Beweisstücke- zu der weißen Tafel. Aber es war nicht nur sein Team anwesend. Auch andere Kollegen waren da. Da war Roberts. Andy kannte ihn noch von früher. Also war es Robbery/Homicide.

Andy zog die Brauen zusammen. Das alles war sehr komisch. Er entdeckte Provenza an seinem Schreibtisch, wie er gerade verärgert seine Stifte sortierte. Jemand hatte sie durcheinander gebracht, als er sich an den Tisch gelehnt hatte.

„Hey, was ist hier los?"

„Flynn, endlich. Okay, wir haben einen Mord an einem jungen Mann. Eigentlich hatte Robbery/Homicide den Fall. Aber…" Er seufzte.

„Aber was?"

„Jetzt ist ein Officer involviert und wir müssen den ganzen Kram machen."

Andy warf einen Blick auf die Tafel hinter Provenza. In der Mitte füllte sie sich langsam mit Fotos vom Tatort. Es sah nicht gut aus. Viel Blut.

„Was meinst du mit involviert?"

„Wart´s ab."

„Lieutenant Flynn, kommen Sie mal bitte?" Brendas Stimme übertönte nur schwer den Krach, den die vielen Leute verursachten.

Andy ging zu Brenda, die mit Taylor und Pope vor ihrem Büro stand.

„Was gibt´s, Chief?"

„Ich möchte, dass sie mit mir die Verdächtige vernehmen." Brendas gequälter Gesichtsausdruck ließ Andy unruhig werden.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es schon eine Verdächtige gibt."

Brenda sah zu Boden. „Ähm…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nichts weiter, aber Pope fuhr für sie fort.

„Vor einer halben Stunde gab es eine Festnahme, deshalb ist Major Crimes eingeschaltet worden."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Andy war verwirrt. Pope nickte.

„Die Verdächtige ist Officer des LAPD."

Andy sah ihn überrascht an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sollte dann nicht Internal Affairs ermitteln?"

Pope räusperte sich und nickte langsam.

„Ja, aber… Das gestaltet sich in dem Fall schwierig. Kommen Sie."

Das Gemurmel war mittlerweile verstummt und das Team von Major Crimes folgte Buzz in den Elektronikraum. Nur Andy und Brenda folgten Chief Pope bis zum Verhörraum.

„Okay, viel Glück. Ich werde zuschauen", sagte Pope und ging den anderen hinterher.

Andy war mittlerweile so verwirrt, er starrte Brenda fragend an. Doch sie hatte immer noch denselben gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gehen Sie rein, Andy. Dann werden Sie verstehen."

Andy stieß Luft aus und atmete dann noch einmal tief ein. Er drehte sich zur Tür und trat ein.

Was ihn dort erwartete, traf ihn wie der Schlag.

Die Frau, die dort auf der FALSCHEN Seite des Tisches saß, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sah unwahrscheinlich zerbrechlich aus.

Jetzt hob sie den Kopf, und der Blick in ihren Augen brach ihm das Herz.

„Sharon."


	2. Chapter 2

Es geht weiter!

Dankeschön an **SharonFan1986** für ihre Review. Ich hoffe, es hat auch den anderen gefallen und dass dieses Mal vielleicht mehr Leute sich die Zeit nehmen, um mir eine kurze Rückmeldung zu geben. Denn das ist mir sehr wichtig und hält mich am Schreiben.

Viel Spaß jetzt mit dem zweiten Kapitel. :)

**Kapitel 2**

**Sharon**

Als Sharon aus dem Café stürmte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste nicht, warum es sie so störte, dass Andy diese Kerry traf. Aber es machte sie wütend, und obwohl sie die Frau nicht kannte, würde sie ihr am liebsten die Augen auskratzen.

_Gott, Sharon, was ist in dich gefahren?! Behalte die Kontrolle! _

Aber es fiel ihr immer schwerer, wenn es um Andy ging.

Und außerdem war dieser Tag sowieso verflucht. Sie hatte Andy unbedingt etwas erzählen müssen. Aber er hatte sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, während er von der doch ach so tollen und hübschen Kerry erzählte. Sharon verdrehte die Augen. Sie konnte die Frau wirklich nicht leiden. Und jetzt hatte sie sie vermutlich auch noch die Freundschaft zu Andy gekostet.

Mit schnellen und bestimmten Schritten betrat Sharon die LAPD Headquarters. Sie wusste nicht, was plötzlich so dringend sein konnte, dass sie ihre lang ersehnte Mittagspause abbrechen musste, aber sie befürchtete, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Sie hatte solche Kopfschmerzen seit heute morgen und gelegentlich war ihr schwindelig. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was gestern Abend wirklich passiert war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, besonders viel getrunken zu haben. Aber sie konnte sich auch an sonst nichts mehr erinnern. Wenn sie wenigstens mit Andy darüber reden könnte. Doch das ging jetzt nicht mehr.

Sharon seufzte. Sie würde Gavin später anrufen. Er würde ihr zuhören müssen.

Im Aufzug betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Man sah ihr den Kater wirklich an. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, war noch blasser als sonst und sie hatte einen müden Blick.

Sharon strich sich noch einmal über ihr Haar; ein Versuch, ein wenig mehr wie sie selbst auszusehen. Dann öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls und sie betrat den Flur von Internal Affairs.

Sie setzte ihren üblichen Captain-Raydor-Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie ihre Abteilung betrat. Doch als sie sah, wer dort alles vor ihr stand, war sie doch kurz überrascht. Nicht nur Detective Elliot, der auf sie zukam, sobald er sie sah, auch Commander Taylor, Chief Pope und einige Kollegen, die sie Robbery/Homicide zuordnen konnte, waren dort.

Elliot hatte eine nahezu bestürzte Mine aufgesetzt und stellte sich nah an sie heran. Dann sprach er mit leiser Stimme, damit nur Sharon ihn hören konnte.

„Captain, gut, dass Sie da sind. Ich weiß nicht, was Roberts hier will, aber es hörte sich nicht gut an. Sie sollten vorsichtig-"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn der Versuch, sie zu warnen, blieb nicht unbemerkt.

„Detective, würden Sie mich das bitte klären lassen." Ein streng blickender Mann stellte sich neben Elliot und schaute streng auf ihn kannte das Gesicht, aber ohne Elliot hätte sie sich sicher nicht an den Namen erinnert. Roberts.

Er wandte sich Sharon zu und seine Mine wurde sogar noch dunkler. „Captain Raydor, würden Sie mich bitte in Ihr Büro begleiten?"

Sharon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich in IHR Büro zitiert!?

„Captain Roberts, SIE können MICH gerne in MEIN Büro begleiten, wenn Sie etwas mit mir zu besprechen haben."

Roberts Nasenflügel weiteten sich und sein Gesicht nahm ein dunkleres Rot an. Er öffnete den Mund, vermutlich um sie zurechtzuweisen. Aber die Übrigen im Raum bemerkten die Anspannung und Pope ging dazwischen.

„Ganz ruhig, alle zusammen. Ja, Captain Raydor, wir haben etwas Dringendes mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Könnten wir das in Ihrem Büro erledigen, bitte?"

Sharon sah vom Chief zu Roberts, der versuchte, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Aber natürlich, Chief." Roberts sah aus, als wäre er ihr am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen.

Triumphierend ging Sharon an ihm vorbei in ihr Büro. Chief Pope, Taylor, Roberts und ein Officer, den sie nicht kannte, folgten ihr. Der Letzte schloss die Tür und die Blenden. Sharon hob eine Braue, sagte diesmal aber nichts dazu.

Stattdessen richtete sie den Blick auf Pope. „Also, was gibt es so Dringendes, Chief?"

Pope seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Setzen Sie sich bitte, Captain."

Das Ganze gefiel Sharon ganz und gar nicht. Jetzt wurde sie aufgefordert, sich in IHREM Büro zu setzen. Aber auch dazu sagte sie nichts.

Sie setzte sich in ihren Schreibtischstuhl. Auch Pope ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. Roberts setzte sich daneben, die anderen beiden blieben dahinter stehen. Pope nickte Roberts zu und widerwillig wandte Sharon sich ihm zu.

„Captain Raydor, wir haben einige Fragen an Sie bezüglich eines Falls."

Sharon schaute ihn verwirrt an. Was hatte sie mit einem Fall von Robbery/Homicide zutun? Und vor allem, warum waren dann Pope und Taylor anwesend?

„Muss ich Ihnen Ihre Rechte verlesen oder verzichten Sie direkt?" Sharon starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wie bitte?! Warum sollten Sie mir meine Rechte verlesen? Wenn Sie Fragen zum Fall haben, warum fragen Sie mich dann nicht einfach?"

Langsam zeichnete sich ein hässliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen Captains ab.

„Hmhm… ich glaube, wir haben uns falsch verstanden, Captain."

Sharon wirft einen Blick auf Pope. Er weicht ihrem Blick aus und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Captain?" Sharon verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Wir haben keine Fragen an Sie als Officer." Sharon sah immer verwirrter aus. Roberts dagegen schien immer gelassener.

„Captain Sharon Raydor, Sie sind unsere Hauptverdächtige in einem Mordfall."

Sharons Maske fiel und Roberts genoss es.


	3. Chapter 3

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber im Moment hab ich so viel um die Ohren. Ich versuche wieder schneller zu sein mit den Updates, aber ich kann euch nichts versprechen.

Ich kriege immer noch wenig Rückmeldung. Ich würde einfach gern wissen, ob es sich lohnt, diese Story fortzuführen oder ob ich lieber etwas anderes anfangen soll. Sagt mir eure Meinung. :)

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

**Kapitel 3**

**Andy**

_Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein. _Ungläubig starrte Andy Sharon an, die Türklinke immer noch in der Hand. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und schaute auf ihre Finger. Erst als er ihrem Blick folgte, sah er, dass sie ihre Hände in Handschellen gelegt hatten. Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg.

Mit geröteten Wangen wandte er sich zum Chief und fuhr sie an. „Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein?!"

Brenda sah ihn verständnisvoll an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Sharon, die immer noch auf ihre Hände starrte. „Ich weiß, Andy. Ich weiß auch nicht, was hier vorgeht. Aber lassen Sie uns das schnell klären. Für Sharon." Sie sprach so leise, dass weder Sharon noch der Rest des Teams im Elektronikraum sie verstehen konnte.

Andys Wut verflog langsam, Brenda konnte schließlich auch nicht dafür. Er holte tief Luft, legte seine Hände auf die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja Chief, aber ist das wirklich nötig?" Er gestikulierte in Sharons Richtung. „Die Handschellen?"

Brenda folgte seiner Handbewegung und blickte Sharon an, die den Kopf gehoben hatte. In ihren Augen lag pure Verzweiflung.

„Nein natürlich nicht." Sie gab dem uniformierten Officer vor der immer noch offen stehenden Tür ein Zeichen. Er kam herein und befreite Sharon schließlich von den Handschellen. Sie bedankte sich und rieb sich die Handgelenke.

Nachdem der Officer den Raum verlassen hatte, nahmen Brenda und Andy gegenüber von Sharon Platz. Andy kannte sie mittlerweile gut. Er konnte die exakte Sekunde benennen, in der sie ihre Maske aufsetzte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, aber er war sich nicht so sicher, ob das in der gegenwärtigen Situation wirklich hilfreich war.

„Captain Raydor." Das klang falsch. Die beiden nannten sich längst bei ihren Vornamen.

Brenda sortierte die Unterlagen, die sie von Robbery/Homicide bekommen hatte, dabei war auch Sharons Waffe. Andy konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden.

„Sie haben bereits auf Ihre Rechte verzichtet. Ist das richtig?"

Brenda klang fast so streng wie immer. Fast. Andy und auch Sharon konnten das leichte Zittern in ihrem Ton vernehmen.

„Ja."

Es klang entschlossen. Es klang kalt. Nicht wie Sharon, sondern wie Captain Raydor. Andy wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Gut." Brenda zögerte einen Moment und sah dann Sharon direkt in die Augen. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass Sie allerdings für Robbery/Homicide noch keine Aussage gemacht haben."

„Der Fall wurde Major Crimes übergeben, sobald mein Name involviert war."

Dieser Tonfall machte Andy Sorgen. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrien, hätte ihr gesagt, sie solle aufhören damit, dass es die Situation nicht bessern würde. Aber er konnte nicht. Er ließ Brenda die Vernehmung führen und hörte stattdessen aufmerksam zu.

„Ja, dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt einige Fragen stellen. Fangen wir an mit: wo waren Sie gestern Abend ab acht Uhr?"

Sharons Blick huschte nur für eine Sekunde zu Andy, bevor sie antwortete. „Wir hatten einen Fall bei FID, der oberste Priorität hatte. Ich war bis halb neun im Büro. Das kann Ihnen mein gesamtes Team bestätigen."

Brenda nickte und begann, Notizen zu machen. „Wo waren Sie danach, Captain?"

„Ich…" Sie zögerte und Brenda blickte sie fragend an. Auch Andy zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ich bin etwas trinken gegangen in einer Bar."

„Mit wem?"

„Allein. Ich war allein."

Andy schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Sie hatte kein Alibi. Und was wollte sie allein in einer Bar? Das klang nicht nach Sharon. Also mischte er sich doch ein.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie allein etwas trinken gehen?" Brenda sah ihn überrascht an. Das tat nun nichts zur Sache. Sie wunderte sich über seine Frage.

Sharon starrte ihn an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kalt.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wozu diese Information gut sein sollte, aber ich war sauer." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Auf einen Freund."

Das versetzte Andy einem Stich. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum sie sauer war, aber dass sie ihn meinte, war klar.

„Captain, welche Bar war das?" Sharon wandte ihren Blick zu Brenda, während sie antwortete.

„Molly´s. 16. Straße."

Brenda blinzelte zweimal, dann schluckte sie und wandte den Blick von Sharon ab. Sie sah in ihre Unterlagen und schloss die Augen. Andy warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bericht von Roberts Einheit.

_Nein._

„Bis wann waren Sie dort?"

Sharon schluckte. Sie antwortete nicht.

Brenda sah sie an. „Captain?"

Sharon senkte den Kopf und antwortete nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden Stille.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Brenda und Andy sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Sie wissen es nicht? Was meinen Sie damit?"

Sharon schaute Brenda in die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment ließ ihr Blick zu, dass man die Unsicherheit darin erkannte.

„Das heißt, dass ich nicht weiß, was gestern Abend passiert ist."

Andy schnappte nach Luft und sah sie ungläubig an. Nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut.

Brenda überlegte einen Moment, während sie in Richtung des Spiegelglases zum Elektronikraum sah. Andy konnte sich die einzelnen Gesichter nur zu gut vorstellen. Geschockt, überrascht, bestürzt. Nur Roberts und wahrscheinlich auch Taylor waren bestimmt hocherfreut.

„Okay, Captain. Dann setzen wir anders an. Wo bewahren sie ihre Dienstwaffe auf?" Bei der Frage legte sie eine Hand auf die Pistole vor ihr, die in eine Tüte gehüllt war.

„Ich habe sie in einem Safe in meinem Büro. Es sei denn, ich fahre direkt von einem Tatort oder ähnlichem nach hause."

Brenda nickte und schrieb es sich auf. „Und gestern? Wo hatten Sie Ihre Waffe da?"

Sharon öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Ihre Fassade begann zu bröckeln und Andy hasste es.

„Ich hatte sie in meiner Handtasche. Sie musste gereinigt werden, aber ich bin vorher nicht dazu gekommen, also wollte ich es zuhause tun."

„Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" Sie schob Sharon ein Foto von einem jungen Mann hinüber, der so blass war, dass jeder erkennen würde, dass er nicht mehr lebte. Er hatte dunkles Haar und einen Dreitagebart. Sharon sah sich das Foto einen Moment lang an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein, das Gesicht sagt mir nichts." Sie sah Brenda aufrichtig an, die einen Moment lang zögerte. Dann nahm sie Sharons Waffe und legte sie neben das Foto. Sie zog noch weitere Fotos aus der Akte und breitete sie vor Sharon aus. Andy sah sie sich an und musste schlucken.

„Bevor wir darauf eingehen, Captain, sagen Sie mir bitte, wo und in welchem Zustand Sie heute Morgen waren."

Sharons Kopf fuhr hoch. Diese Frage schien ihr besonders Sorgen zu machen. Verwirrt zog Andy die Augenbrauen zusammen, legte seine Hände zusammen vor sich auf den Tisch und lehnte sich nach vorne. Er konnte erkennen, wie nervös Sharon war, aber sie versuchte es zu verstecken.

Sie holte tief Luft, als würde sie sich wappnen für ihre eigenen Worte. Und dann nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf.

„Ich bin heute Morgen in einem Hotelzimmer aufgewacht in der Baker Street. Ich habe einen unglaublichen Kater, obwohl ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, viel getrunken zu haben. Aber wie gesagt, ich kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Meine Handtasche lag neben dem Bett. Es war alles noch da. Meine Brieftasche, mein Schlüssel, mein Handy und ja, meine Waffe."

Sie starrte auf das Beweisstück vor ihr und einen Moment lang herrschte eine Stille, die Andy kaum aushielt.

Brenda sah Sharon ungläubig an, bevor ihre Mine wieder dieses gequälte annahm. Andy schluckte, er wusste, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde und es war nicht gut.

„Das hier ist Jonathan Canson. Er war 25 Jahre alt und arbeitete in einer Computerfirma hier in LA." Brendas Finger ruhte auf dem Foto des Opfers. Dann wanderte er zu Sharons Waffe.

„Er wurde gestern Nacht gegen halb elf erschossen. Und zwar mit Ihrer Dienstwaffe."

Sharon konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Andy konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von kurzer Zeit brach es ihm das Herz.

Brenda zeigte nun auf die übrigen drei Fotos vom Tatort, die neben dem des Opfers lagen.

„Die Leiche von Canson wurde heute Morgen in der 16. Straße gefunden. Und wenn Sie sich dieses Foto mal genauer anschauen, können Sie auf der anderen Straßenseite die Lichter des Molly´s erkennen."

Sharon schaute sich das Foto nicht an und Andy spürte, wie sie um Fassung rang.

„Captain, wenn Sie ehrlich sind, ist die Beweislage ziemlich eindeutig. Und deshalb würde ich jetzt gerne die Wahrheit von Ihnen hören."

Brendas Stimme war nur eine Spur weicher als sonst. Sharons Hände zitterten und eine Träne hatte sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht gebahnt.

Aber als sie wieder aufschaute war ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefasst und in ihrem Blick lag eine Kälte, die Andy einen Schauder durch den Rücken jagte. Und was sie dann sagte, machte ihn wütend und traurig zugleich.

„Ich will einen Annwalt."


	4. Chapter 4

Jetzt wollte ich mich beeilen, und jetzt hat es noch länger gedauert. Es tut mir total leid! Aber im Moment ist es alles etwas stressig. :-(

Danke an alle, die mich zum Weiterschreiben motiviert haben. Dann geht es also weiter mit Sharon und Andy. Ich freu mich natürlich weiterhin über Kommentare und Vorschläge von euch.

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :-)

**Kapitel 4**

**Sharon**

Sie wusste nichts mehr.

Vor 24 Stunden saß sie in einem ähnlichen Verhörraum, nur mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Sie stellte die Fragen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sich das so schnell hatte ändern können.

Andys Gesicht machte ihr noch mehr zu schaffen. Sein gleichzeitig trauriger, wütender und verletzter Ausdruck zerquetschte ihr Herz förmlich.

Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war.

Aber eins wusste sie: Sie war keine Mörderin.

Und Gavin würde das beweisen. Er musste einfach.

„Sie haben nun einen Anruf, um ihren Anwalt zu konsultieren." Detective Sanchez reichte ihr den Hörer und drehte sich höflich um. Er respektierte sie noch, aber dennoch fehlte das übliche „Captain".

Sobald Gavins Sekretärin den Namen Raydor gehört hatte, stellte sie durch.

„Gavin, ich brauche Dich." Sharons Stimme zitterte leicht und das alarmierte Gavin sofort.

„Was hat der Idiot jetzt wieder angestellt?" Sharon und Gavin hatten oft über Andy gesprochen. Das war schließlich ein Thema, über das sie nicht mit Andy selbst sprechen konnte. Obwohl Andy nicht direkt etwas „angestellt" hatte, fühlte Sharon sich immer besser, wenn Gavin ihn als „Idioten" bezeichnete, weil er mal wieder mit Kerry ausging. Nicht so in diesem Moment.

„Nichts, Gav. Ich…" Sie schluckte, sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie gleich gezwungen war zu sagen.

„Ich brauche dich als meinen Anwalt." Ihre Augen brannten und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen würden. Von ihrem Kopf ganz zu schweigen.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Stille. Gavin Baker war sprachlos. _Dass ich das nochmal erleben darf,_ dachte Sharon zynisch.

Im nächsten Moment drehte Julio sich zu ihr um und deutete auf sein Handgelenk.

„Hör zu, Gavin. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich stehe unter Mordverdacht und ich brauche dich bei Major Crimes." Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Jetzt."

Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ähm, Sharon." Gavin hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, ganze Sätze zu bilden. „Du unter Mordverdacht? Und hab ich das richtig verstanden? Major Crimes? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

Fast hätte Sharon bei der Ironie der Situation gelacht. Nur fast.

„Gavin, bitte komm her." Sie legte all ihre Verzweiflung in ihre Stimme und legte dann auf. Sie senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Es war alles so irrational. Wie konnte ihr Leben innerhalb von ein paar Stunden den Bach herunter gehen?

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sharon sah auf und blickte Julio an.

„Mam, ich muss sie zurück in den Verhörraum bringen." Man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass er sich unwohl fühlte in seiner Haut.

Sharon beschloss, es ihm so einfach wie möglich zu machen, er konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür.

„Natürlich."

…

* * *

**Andy**

„Chief, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass Sharon…." Andy war außer sich vor Wut. Sein Kopf war knallrot und er fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen herum, während er vor dem Chief auf und ab ging. „Ich meine, Sie halten Sharon doch nicht wirklich für eine Mörderin?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Sein Blick machte Brenda nervös, also wich sie ihm aus.

„Andy. Es geht nicht darum, was ich glaube. Es geht darum, was wir beweisen können."

Andy schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. Dann seufzte er.

„Chief, ich weiß das. Doch MICH interessiert einfach, was Sie glauben."

Bei diesen Worten sah Brenda ihn an. Es lag ein Schmerz in seinen Augen, der ihr klar machte, dass er nicht mehr weiter wusste, dass er vielleicht selbst nicht wusste, was er glauben sollte. Er suchte Bestätigung bei ihr. Irgendjemand sollte ihm versichern, dass er richtig lag, dass Sharon die war, für die er sie hielt.

„Ich…" Brenda zögerte. Sie war mit der ganzen Situation zugegebenermaßen überfordert.

Doch mit einem Mal wurde ihr alles klar.

„Captain Raydor und ich sind weit gekommen im letzten Jahr. Das heißt nicht, dass wir uns mögen. Sagen wir so: Ich traue der Frau immer noch vieles zu. Aber sie ist keine Mörderin."

Andy sah zu Boden und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Nach ein paar Sekunden stieß er die Luft aus und nickte dann entschlossen.

„Sie ist keine Mörderin", wiederholte er nochmal.

„Dann lassen Sie uns das beweisen, Chief."

...

* * *

**Sharon**

Der Metalltisch im Verhörraum war kalt. Ihr war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie kalt er war.

Sharon zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Chief Johnson und Lieutenant Tao eintraten.

„Captain, ich weiß, Sie wollen nicht mit uns reden, bis Gavin da ist. Aber ich habe eine Frage."

Sharon zeigte keine Regung, sie gab nicht mal zu verstehen, dass sie überhaupt zugehört hatte.

Aber Brenda fuhr fort.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie sich an nichts von gestern Abend erinnern können. Wir würden gerne einen Bluttest machen. Falls wir irgendwelche Betäubungsmittel oder ähnliches finden, wäre das entlastendes Material für Sie."

Sharon sah sie an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Mike.

Sie überlegte, welche Konsequenzen das Ganze noch haben konnte. Sie war überzeugt von ihrer Unschuld und Betäubungsmittel wären ein gutes Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie auf Gavin warten sollen, aber Sharon war verzweifelt.

„Nun gut. Von mir aus."

Brenda war erleichtert, das sah Sharon ihr an. Sie lächelte die ältere Frau an und nickte eifrig.

„Danke, Sharon. Wir sind sofort wieder da."

Im nächsten Moment war Sharon wieder allein. Fast hätte sie sich gehen lassen. Fast hätte sie geschrien und geheult, denn danach war ihr gerade.

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Spiegelglas und die kleine Kamera neben ihr. Sie sah Roberts bildlich vor ihr mit seinem überlegenen, arroganten Lächeln. Also riss sie sich zusammen und schluckte ihre Verzweiflung hinunter.

Ja, vielleicht würde sie untergehen.

Aber Sharon Raydor würde mit Würde untergehen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

**Sharon**

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Sharon." Brenda sah erst zu Gavin, der nun neben seiner Freundin und jetzt auch Mandantin saß, und dann zu Sharon selbst. Das schlimmste an ihrem Blick war das Mitleid. Mitleid von Brenda Leigh Johnson. Sharon wurde übel.

„Wir werden abwarten müssen, was der Bluttest ergibt. Im Moment spricht so vieles gegen Sie und wir haben noch nicht viel gefunden, was Sie entlasten könnte."

Sharon sah auf ihre Hände, die sie vor sich auf dem Tisch gefaltet hatte, damit niemand sah, wie sehr sie zitterten. Sie spürte, wie Gavin sie anstarrte, aber sie konnte seinen Blick jetzt nicht erwidern. Dann könnte sie ihre Gefühle bestimmt nicht länger zurückhalten. Also schaute sie weiterhin nach unten und brüstete sich für das, was sie wusste, das jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich fürchte, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als Sie vorläufig festzunehmen."

Obwohl sie sie erwartet hatte, schlugen die Worte ein wie eine Bombe. Sie steckten sie ins Gefängnis. Wegen Mordes.

„Das glaub ich nicht." Gavin schüttelte energisch den Kopf und lachte hysterisch. „Brenda!"

Brenda öffnete den Mund, vermutlich, um sich erneut zu entschuldigen. Aber Sharon wusste, wann sie verloren hatte.

„Gavin, ist schon gut." Ihre Stimme klang rau und resigniert, aber sie sah den geschockten Blick von Gavin nicht. Sie stand auf und hielt Sanchez ihre Hände hin. Julio stand an der Wand und sein nervöser Blick wanderte von Sharons Handgelenken zu ihrem Gesicht und über Gavin zu seiner Vorgesetzten.

Brenda sah Sharon für einen Moment mit großen Augen an, dann fasste sie sich wieder und wandte sich Sanchez zu.

„Bringen Sie Captain Raydor bitte nach draußen zu den Officers des County, Detective."

Als weder Julio noch Sharon sich rührten, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich denke, die Handschellen sind nicht nötig."

Julio nickte und bedeutete Sharon vorauszugehen. Langsam ließ sie die Hände sinken und sah für einen kurzen Moment zum Spiegelglas auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Sharon wusste, dahinter stand Andy und sie wusste, er glaubte ihr.

Dann starrte sie geradeaus zur Tür und setzte sich in Bewegung. Julio blieb dicht hinter ihr. Bevor die beiden ganz aus dem Raum verschwunden waren, sagte Gavin mit einer Entschlossenheit, die sie fast davon überzeugte: „Ich hole dich daraus, Sharon, verlass dich darauf."

Eine Minute später lief sie durch den Murderroom, an dessen Ende sie schon die jungen Männer sehen konnte, die sie in ihre Zelle begleiten würden. Schlimm genug.

Doch vorher erwartete sie etwas ganz anderes. Rechts von ihr standen nebeneinander Roberts und Taylor. Beide mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Sharon den Drang gab, sich übergeben zu müssen. Sie hasste es, aber sie wich ihren Blicken aus, denn sie wusste nicht, was sonst passieren würde.

Als sie aber nach links schaute, machte es das auch nicht besser. Die übrigen Männer von Major Crimes kamen dort gerade zusammen und schauten sie an. Alle waren da, und doch sah sie nur Andy. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Doch sie wusste, diese Wut war nicht an sie gerichtet, sondern an den, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Auch wenn noch niemand wusste, wer genau das war.

Sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor sie ihren Blick geradeaus richtete und ihrem Schicksal entgegen lief.

...

So, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber ich fand, es musste als eigenes hier erscheinen. Außerdem wollte ich euch nicht länger als ohnehin schon warten lassen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Lieben Dank für die Rückmeldungen, ich freu mich immer sehr darüber (das würde ich auch dieses Mal ;-))!


	6. Chapter 6

Danke für die Kommentare, ich hoffe auf mehr. Sie bringen mich dazu weiterzuschreiben. Denn ihr seid so toll. :-D

So, das Kapitel war nicht einfach zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es ist mir trotzdem gelungen. Und ja, ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Voraus für das Ende dieses Kapitels. Es musste sein. ;-)

**Kapitel 6**

**Andy**

Er beobachtete die Kinder, die vor ihm auf der Wiese Fußball spielten. Immer wieder passten sie sich gegenseitig den Ball zu oder nahmen ihn sich gegenseitig ab. Die Leidenschaft und Freude, mit der sie das machten, beruhigte ihn auf irgendeine Weise.

Er saß auf der Parkbank und verlor sich in dem Spiel der Jungs. Es lenkte ihn von dem Verlangen ab, an der nächsten Ecke eine Flasche Whiskey zu kaufen und sich in sein Elend zu stürzen.

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch vor gut einem Jahr hätte er kein Problem damit gehabt, wenn sie einfach verschwunden wäre. Doch jetzt…. Es gab einen Punkt, an dem sich alles änderte. Er musste sie daraus holen, denn er brauchte sie. Er brauchte sie so sehr.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie eine Träne über seine Wange lief. Und in dem Moment wurde ihm etwas klar.

Er brauchte sie, ja. Er war nicht über sie hinweg, ganz und gar nicht. Er… Ja, er liebte sie.

* * *

**Sharon**

Dieser Gang war ihr nie so lang und schwarz und kalt vorgekommen wie heute. Und sie war ihn schon oft entlang gegangen.

Sie versuchte, ihren Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet zu lassen und vermied es, links und rechts in die Zellen zu schauen. Die Rufe wurden immer lauter, einige Gefangene hämmerten an die Gitterstäbe. Sie hasste es. Aber die Blicke wären viel schlimmer.

Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, als der Officer vor ihr rechts abbog und endlich den Gang verließ. Aber die Erleichterung hielt nicht lang, denn sie wusste auch, was am Ende dieses Gangs lag.

Sie musste schlucken. Man würde sie in eine Zelle mit einigen anderen Frauen stecken, die auch unter Verdacht standen, ein schwerwiegendes Verbrechen begangen zu haben. Das würde nicht lustig werden, nein, ganz und gar nicht.

Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie viele Schlüssel so ein Gefängniswärter mit sich herumtrug. Es mussten bestimmt um die fünfunddreißig sein. Mit einem davon schloss er die Zellentür auf.

Sharon wusste, sie konnte ihre Augen nicht länger verschließen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, da musste sie durch. Sie holte tief Luft und blickte dann nach vorn.

Der Anblick raubte ihr dennoch den Atem.

* * *

**Andy**

„Mann, was für ein Tag, Alter."

Andy öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf, damit er seinen Partner anschauen konnte, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Louie sah ihn einen Moment später auch an und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Andy seufzte und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorn. Bis auf einen waren alle von den Kids verschwunden. Der Kleine kickte den Ball etwas hin und her.

Provenza wartete ein paar Sekunden ab, aber als er keine Antwort erhielt, richtete auch er seinen Blick auf den Jungen mit dem Fußball. Er klopfte seinem Partner auf den Rücken und suchte kurz nach den richtigen Worten.

„Hör zu, Kumpel. Du weißt, ich mag die Frau nicht besonders, aber…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf leicht. „Aber sie sitzt zu unrecht im County, das sollte niemand. Also holen wir sie daraus, klar? Weil…"

Louie schien mit sich zu ringen, deshalb sah Andy ihn an. Provenza seufzte und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. Dann sah er ihn an und Andy konnte nicht glauben, was er jetzt hören würde.

„Weil sie eine von uns ist."

Andy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah seinen Freund überrascht an. Es war seltsam, das aus dem Mund von dem Mann zu hören, der Sharon immer am meisten gehasst hatte. Aber Provenza hatte Recht, er hatte sowas von Recht.

Andy fing langsam an zu nicken, doch schon bald war die Bewegung entschlossen und bestimmt.

„Ja, lass uns raus finden, was an dem Abend wirklich passiert ist."

Provenza konnte gar nicht so schnell schalten, da war Andy schon aufgesprungen und unterwegs Richtung Headquarters.

„Dieser Kerl bringt mich noch ins Grab." Mit etwas mehr Mühe stand auch er auf und folgte seinem Partner.

* * *

**Sharon**

Jetzt war sie allein.

Naja, allein mit zehn anderen Schwerverbrechern.

Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Sie war kein Schwerverbrecher und wer wusste schon, wer von diesen Frauen überhaupt schuldig war?

Andererseits war ihr Gedankengang durchaus nachvollziehbar, wenn man bedachte, dass sie gerade von etwa zehn Augenpaaren angestarrt wurde. Augen, die weder freundlich noch unschuldig aussahen.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Schwäche zu zeigen, würde mit Sicherheit nicht weiterhelfen.

Rechts in der Ecke stand, saß, lag oder hockte niemand. Also lehnte Sharon sich dort gegen die Wand. Die Blicke folgten ihr.

Auch sie sah sich um. Gut, ein paar sahen vielleicht wirklich harmlos aus. Aber es waren auch ein paar dabei, bei denen sie sich sicher war, dass sie dieses Gefängnis nicht zum ersten mal von innen zu sehen bekamen.

Dort waren zwei Latinos mit dunklen Haaren, grimmigen Blicken und von Tattoos übersäten Armen.

Rechts davon auf einem der schmalen Betten saß eine Frau mit kurz geschorenen Haaren, die Sharon mit einem bösen und misstrauischen Blick fixierte.

Sharon schaute auf den Gang, wo gerade zwei Officers vorbei gingen. Sie seufzte leise. Es war einfach nicht zu begreifen, wie sie hier gelandet war. Sie, Captain des LAPD. Sie, die Eiskönigin, die böse Hexe des FID. Sie, die das Regelbuch doch immer befolgte.

Die Ironie in der ganzen Situation war so lächerlich.

Sie hatte den Blick auf ihre Füße gerichtet, deshalb bemerkte sie den Mann nicht, der vor der Zelle Halt machte.

„Captain? Sind Sie das?"

Aus Reflex und ohne zu überlegen, reagierte Sharon darauf. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Noch mehr als vorher hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Zellengenossinnen.

Sharon schluckte. Sie wusste das war ein Fehler gewesen, und das wusste ihr Gegenüber auch. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen stand Lt. Alex Connor vor ihr. Sharon erinnerte sich, vor Jahren mal gegen ihn und seinen Partner ermittelt zu haben. Seinen Partner hatte das den Job gekostet, er war als korrupt überführt worden. Das schien Connor nicht gefallen zu haben. Denn er wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn die anderen hier über sie bescheid wussten. Und er machte weiter.

„Oh mein Gott, Sie sind es wirklich. Was machen Sie denn hier drin, Captain? Das ist die falsche Seite des Gitters, Frau Kollegin." Er lachte, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Sharon stand völlig perplex da. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war.

Plötzlich musste sie schlucken, als sie Bewegung im Raum spürte. Widerwillig drehte sie sich um und wurde konfrontiert mit einer Wand. Einer Wand aus wütenden… Schwerverbrechern?

„So so… ein Bulle, ja?" Die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Sogar ein Captain, ja?"

Sharon hatte Angst, ja sie hatte Angst, aber das würde sie niemanden wissen lassen. Sie holte tief Luft und hielt dem Blick der Frau stand. Eine Antwort gab sie nicht.

„Ach, du redest nicht mit uns?" Jetzt stellte sich eine der Latinos neben die vorgetretene Frau. Sie lächelte spöttisch. Mit einem starken Akzent sprach sie weiter.

„Weißt du, Süße, orange ist nicht deine Farbe."

Sharon wurde plötzlich schwindelig und um sich zu beruhigen, schloss sie kurz die Augen.

Deshalb sah sie den ersten Schlag auch nicht kommen.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert. Aber im Moment hab ich Klausurphase und die Zeit fehlt etwas.

Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich über jede einzelne.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 7**

**Andy**

„Mein Gott, denkst du das nächste Mal bitte daran, dass ich zu alt bin dafür?! Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Aber ICH LAUFE NICHT." Leicht genervt wandte Louie sich an seinen Freund, während er sich eine Hand in die Seite stützte und die andere an die Wand des Fahrstuhls stemmte. Er atmete schwer, er keuchte gerade so vor sich hin.

Andy drückte die Taste für den neunten Stock mehrere Male, obwohl die Nummer schon beim ersten Mal aufleuchtete.

„Reg dich ab. Wir alle wissen, dass du alt bist und manchmal etwas länger brauchst, Kumpel." Andy drehte sich um und entgegnete Provenzas bösem Blick mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Er war voller Tatendrang. Sharon war jetzt seit über zwei Stunden im County und Andy war fest entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie keine Sekunde länger dort verbringen musste als nötig.

Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während der Aufzug sich langsam nach oben bewegte. Provenza neben ihm musterte ihn genau und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Diesem Idioten schien diese Frau wirklich viel zu bedeuten.

Mit einem leisen _Ding_ gelangte der Fahrstuhl zum neunten Stock. Andy quetschte sich zwischen den Türen durch, bevor sie überhaupt richtig offen waren. Dann lief er in Richtung Murderroom. Provenza trottete hinter seinem Partner her.

* * *

**Sharon**

Sie hatte den Schlag nicht kommen sehen, aber sie hatte ihn gespürt. Und wie sie ihn gespürt hatte. Der Schmerz hatte sie völlig überrumpelt, sie taumelte rückwärts und war dann an den Gitterstäben langsam zu Boden gerutscht.

Aber sie waren noch lange nicht fertig gewesen.

Jetzt war alles ganz ruhig. Und dunkel.

Es tat gut, die Ruhe und die Dunkelheit.

Sie war so müde, sie könnte jahrelang schlafen. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Aber irgendetwas in ihr wehrte sich. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte aufwachen.

Sie war unschuldig. Ja, sie war unschuldig. Und das musste sie beweisen.

Für sich. Für ihn.

_Andy._

Sie wollte zu ihm, damit er sie in die Arme nahm und sie beruhigte, bis sie davon überzeugt war, dass alles gut werden würde.

Es war ein Alptraum.

Und sie WOLLTE aufwachen. Jetzt sofort.

Eine Schwester hing gerade einen Infusionsbeutel auf, als Sharon die Augen aufschlug. Die Frau blickte auf sie herab. Aber anstatt sie anzulächeln oder ihr zu sagen, wo sie war und was genau passiert war, musterte sie sie nur mit einem strengen Blick.

Sharon ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. Es sah anders aus als bei den Krankenhausaufenthalten, die sie hinter sich hatte.

Sie war noch im County, auf der Krankenstation. Sharon seufzte innerlich.

Natürlich war sie noch da, wo sollte sie auch sonst sein? Sie war immer noch verdächtig, einen Mord begangen zu haben. Dass sie zusammengeschlagen wurde, weil sie Police Officer war, änderte nichts daran.

Es war noch lange nicht vorbei.

* * *

**Andy**

„Hey Leute, gibt es was neues? Haben wir schon was von dem Bluttest?"

Als Andy und wenig später auch Provenza den Raum betraten, waren die übrigen Mitglieder des Teams vor dem Board versammelt. Sie wandten sich um und Mike machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Ja, das Labor hat gerade angerufen. Es war sehr interessant, was sie alles in dem Blut des Captains gefunden haben. Also, wenn man von den Hämoglobin-Werten ausgeht-"

„Mike! Kein Geschwafel. Haben sie irgendetwas gefunden, was uns weiterbringt?" Provenza sah ihn genervt an, während er sich in seinem Stuhl niederließ.

Mike sah ihn einen Moment etwas gekränkt an, dann wandte er sich zu Andy und fuhr fort.

„Allerdings. Zum einen waren nur noch Reste von einem Alkoholspiegel zu finden, das heißt, sie kann nicht viel getrunken haben."

Andy nickte, er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Was noch viel interessanter ist: da waren KO-Tropfen in ihrem Blut, und zwar eine ganze Menge. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich an nichts, was gestern Abend betrifft, erinnern kann."

Andy wandte sich an den Chief.

„Das heißt, sie ist entlastet?"

Brenda sah ihn an und nickte dann vorsichtig.

„Wir dürfen keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, schließlich heißt das nicht direkt, dass sie es nicht war. Aber das Betäubungsmittel an sich spricht erstmal für sie, ja."

Andy lächelte. Er war erleichtert. Dieser Fall begann endlich, sich in die richtige Richtung zu entwickeln.

„Chief?"

Alle im Raum drehten sich zu Sanchez um, der mit seinem Telefon am Ohr an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Wut und Sorge. Er knallte den Hörer auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Das war das County. Irgendwie haben die Zellengenossinnen von Captain Raydor Wind davon bekommen, dass sie Polizistin ist."

Allen im Raum raubte das den Atem, denn jeder wusste, was das bedeuten konnte.

Andy wurde ungeduldig. Er ging einige Schritte auf seinen Kollegen zu und fuhr ihn an.

„Sanchez, red weiter!"

Sanchez seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben mir nichts Genaueres gesagt, aber sie liegt auf der Krankenstation."

Andy wurde blass und er schwankte leicht. Gabriel, der neben ihm stand, fasste ihn an den Schultern und setzte ihn in den Stuhl hinter ihm.

Andy beugte sich vornüber und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ihm war übel, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Er hatte gedacht, dieser Tag hätte nicht mehr schlimmer werden können. Gerade hatte er gedacht, sie könnten Sharon da bald rausholen. Er hatte gedacht, es würde alles gut werden.

Nach zwei Minuten völliger Stille stand Andy auf und schaute sich um. Sie alle waren niedergeschlagen, müde davon, gegen eine von ihnen zu ermitteln. Das war hart.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass Sharon genau das jeden Tag tun musste. Und sie hatte bisher immer gehobenen Hauptes durchgehalten.

Er würde das auch. Für sie.

Er wusste, er musste sofort zu ihr, um ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut wird, dass er sie da raus holt. Er musste zu ihr.

Sofort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

**Andy**

Er stürmte durch den langen Flur der Krankenstation des County, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wo er Sharon fand. Brenda versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Andy streifte hier und dar eine Schulter oder stieß jemanden zur Seite. Darauf bekam er bissige Bemerkungen, aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur endlich wissen, wie es Sharon ging.

Vor einer Tür blieb er abrupt stehen, was dazu führte, dass Brenda in ihn hineinlief. Sie gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und schrak zurück. Sie murmelte ein paar Worte als Entschuldigung, als sie sich den Rock glatt strich. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, sah sie auf.

Andy hatte sie gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, er starrte nur geradeaus. Brenda folgte seinem Blick und erschrak. Durch die Fensterscheibe hindurch konnten sie Sharon erkennen.

Sie saß zwar aufrecht im Bett, aber ihr Gesicht war geschwollen und glich einer Farbpalette. Sie starrte geradeaus auf die kahle Wand. Ihr Gesicht war, soweit Andy das beurteilen konnte, ausdruckslos und ihr Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Brenda zeigte dem Officer, der vor der verriegelten Tür stand, ihre Dienstmarke. Er öffnete das Schloss.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Andy sich nicht rühren, zu geschockt war er von dem Anblick der Frau, die er liebte. Doch plötzlich war da wieder der Drang, bei ihr zu sein und sie in die Arme zu schließen. Auch wenn er das nie tun würde, nachdem sie heute Mittag so auseinander gegangen waren.

Ohne zu klopfen stieß er die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer.

Sharon erschrak nicht, als er in das Zimmer stürmte. Stattdessen drehte sie den Kopf langsam in seine Richtung, aber ihr Blick bleib starr auf die Wand gerichtet. Sie sah gleichzeitig sowohl unglaublich verletzlich als auch irgendwie unheimlich aus.

Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Kehle wäre zugeschnürt. Er konnte nichts sagen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Umso erleichterter war er, als Brenda, die mittlerweile neben ihm im Raum stand, sich räusperte.

Es dauerte wieder einige Sekunden, bis Sharon eine Reaktion zeigte. Aber schließlich sah sie zu ihnen hinüber.

Ihr Blick fiel direkt auf Andy. Sie sah ihn an und er erkannte sofort die Tränen, die drohten sich einen Weg durch ihre Wimpern zu bahnen.

Es brach ihm erneut das Herz, diese starke Frau so zerbrechlich zu sehen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging er langsam ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu, bis er schließlich vor ihr stand. Auch sie sagte kein Wort, sondern sah ihn nur mit einem traurigen Blick an.

Jetzt, wo er so nah stand, konnte er jede Blessur, jede Schwellung erkennen. Nicht nur in ihrem Gesicht. Überall, wo ihr Hemd keine Haut bedeckte, waren Verletzungen zu erkennen. Blaue Flecke, kleine Kratzer.

Plötzlich stieg eine ungemeine Wut in ihm auf. Wer konnte es wagen, SIE so zuzurichten?! Sie würden nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Dafür würde er persönlich sorgen.

Aber das war jetzt zweitrangig. Er schluckte die Wut wieder herunter und hob langsam eine Hand an ihre Wange. Ganz vorsichtig, damit er ihr nicht wehtat, streichelte er über die blauen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen und neigte ihren Kopf, damit sie seine Berührung besser spürte. Verzweifelt beobachtete er, wie die erste Träne langsam zu ihrem Kinn floss.

Es tat ihm weh, dass es ihr so schlecht ging. Dieser Tag war ein Alptraum und es machte ihn rasend, dass er immer noch nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„Sharon." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber es lag eine Unmenge an Emotionen darin.

Sie öffnete die Augen und er hob vorsichtig ihr Kinn an.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und zum ersten Mal sagte sie etwas. Ihre Stimme klang rau und müde.

„Was tut dir leid?"

Er schluckte und zog seine Hände weg, um auf ihr Gesicht zu deuten.

„Das."

Dann sah er sich um und deutete um sich herum.

„Das alles. Alles, was du heute schon durchgemacht hast. Dass ich nichts getan habe, um es zu verhindern."

Eine Sekunde lang sah sie ihn fassungslos an. Dann schüttelte sie plötzlich heftig den Kopf. Sie bereute es schnell, als daraufhin ein scharfer Schmerz hinter ihren Augen pochte.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Andy. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich…" Sie zögerte und senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles passiert ist heute. Ich meine es ging alles so schnell. Aber du kannst nichts dafür."

Sie schaute ihn an. Und obwohl ihr Gesicht blau und geschwollen war, war ihr Blick so klar, dass ihn sofort eine gewisse Erleichterung füllte.

Er schluckte, dann nahm er ihre Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Okay."

Auch Sharon lächelte, aber Andy konnte ihr ansehen, dass es nicht echt war. Es war einfach zu viel passiert.

Die beiden hatten schon völlig vergessen, dass Brenda auch im Raum stand, aber jetzt meldete sie sich zu Wort.

„Entschuldigung."

Sie räusperte sich erneut und nach einem Moment sahen die beiden sie an. Sie rechneten es ihr hoch an, dass sie ihnen diesen Moment gegeben hatte. Sie hatten ihn dringend gebraucht.

„Wie…ähm…"

Man konnte Brenda deutlich anmerken, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Sie trat von einen Fuß auf den anderen und wich Sharons Blick aus.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sharon?"

Sharon versteifte völlig. Andy konnte das verstehen. Das war nicht die Frage, die man unbedingt hören wollte, nachdem, was ihr passiert war.

„Es geht schon."

Brenda nickte. Sie wusste auch nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Also konzentrierte sie sich auf den Fall.

„Hören Sie, Sharon. Wir haben Ihre Blutergebnisse."

Sharon sah sie überrascht an. Nicht nur, weil sie neugierig war, was der Test ergeben hatte, sondern auch, weil Brenda eigentlich nicht mit ihr darüber hätte reden dürfen.

Brenda erkannte den Blick und holte tief Luft. Sie hatte sich darauf vorbereitet und trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer.

Was jetzt kam, überraschte Andy.

„Sharon ich stelle Ihnen jetzt eine Frage und ich erwarte eine völlig ehrliche Antwort."

Sie sah Sharon geradeheraus an und sprach dann weiter.

„Haben Sie Jonathan Canson erschossen? Wenn ja, dann sagen Sie mir das jetzt. Wenn nein, dann hole ich Sie hier raus."

Brenda sah sie an und Sharon musste schlucken.

Eigentlich hätte ihr die Antwort doch ganz leicht fallen müssen. Andy trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. _Sag doch was, sag doch was._

Die Sekunden verstrichen, aber Sharon sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen wich sie Brendas Blick aus und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

Brenda hatte damit gerechnet, ein klares Nein zu bekommen. Doch Sharons Reaktion war alles andere als das.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und gab ihrer ehemaligen Erzfeindin eine letzte Chance.

„Sharon."

Sie machte eine Pause und wartete darauf, dass Sharon sie ansah. Als sie das nicht tat, seufzte sie und sprach dann weiter. Sie betonte jedes Wort ganz besonders, als sie ihre Frage noch einmal stellte.

„Haben Sie Jonathan erschossen?"

* * *

Okay, das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich es wollte, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Ich werde versuchen, das nächste in den nächsten Tagen zu posten. Dann wird es vielleicht etwas klarer.

Aber ich freue mich natürlich über Reviews. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

**Sharon**

Die Stille im Raum war unerträglich.

Sharon starrte auf ihre Füße und spürte auf eine unangenehme Weise die Blicke von Brenda und Andy. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Was sollte sie denn sagen?

Aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Andy sich bewegte. Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, als wolle er sie beschützen. Seine Nähe machte ihr Mut.

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Chief? Nein?! Ja?!"

Sie sah Brenda an und legte all ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihren Stolz hinein. Die jüngere Frau hielt dem Blick ein paar Sekunden stand, bevor sie ihren senkte.

„Woher soll ich es wissen?" Sharon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Ich könnte Ihnen also sagen, dass ich diesen Mann nicht erschossen habe, weil ich so etwas nie tun würde. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ich habe ihn nicht erschossen, weil ich es WEIß. Denn ich weiß es nicht."

Sie wartete bis Brenda sie schließlich wieder ansah. Sharon konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie über ihre Worte nachdachte.

„Ich…" Sie suchte anscheinend nach einer Möglichkeit, ihr zu entgegnen. Aber sie kam nicht dazu.

„Chief! Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Andys Gesicht war fassungslos, dann nahm es an Farbe zu und er sah immer wütender aus.

„Sie… Ist das… Sie meinen das Ernst?"

Er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum und funkelte seine Chefin an.

„Sehen Sie sich das an. Sehen Sie sich diese Frau an."

Er deutete auf Sharon und Schmerz mischte sich in seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die… die blauen Flecke, die Schwellungen. Das… Das ist nicht irgendeine gewalttätige, trinkende Mörderin. Das ist SHARON!"

Mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter bis er schließlich schrie. Sharon war hin und her gerissen. Sie fand es einerseits wirklich bewundernswert, dass er so für sie einstand. Aber andererseits wollte sie nicht, dass irgendjemand für sie einstehen MUSSTE, schon gar nicht Andy. Und was noch viel wichtiger war, sie wollte, dass er aufhörte zu schreien. Sie hatte unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen. Und je lauter er schrie, desto schwarzer wurde ihr vor Augen.

Sharon klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an die Bettkante und schloss die Augen fest. Sie konnte nichts gegen das leise Stöhnen tun, das ihr bei einem weiteren Stich hinter der Stirn entwich.

Andy war sofort an ihrer Seite, einen Arm um sie geschlungen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und der Schmerz ließ langsam nach.

Nach ein paar Minuten richtete Sharon sich auf und wischte sich verstohlen über die Wangen. Sie hatte heute schon zu viel geweint.

Andy strich ihr gefühlvoll über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid, Sharon. Geht es wieder?"

Sie nickte nur und sah dann zu Brenda.

Der Chief sah aus, als wäre ihre Katze gestorben. Sie sah Sharon nur einige Sekunden stumm an. Dann sah sie kurz zu Andy, der immer noch neben seiner Freundin saß, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte laut.

„Okay…" Sie räusperte sich und wandte sich dann wieder an Sharon.

„Wir haben KO-Tropfen in ihrem Blut gefunden. Können Sie irgendwas dazu sagen?"

Anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten, hielt sie ihre Hand hoch und kramte in ihrer viel zu großen Handtasche. Schließlich zog sie ein Diktiergerät heraus, schaltete es an und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Sie nickte Sharon zu.

„KO-Tropfen?" Verwirrt schüttelte Sharon den Kopf. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich habe nichts mitbekommen."

Brenda nickte und fuhr fort.

„Sharon, fällt Ihnen jemand ein, der Interesse daran haben könnte, Ihnen den Mord unter zu schieben?"

Völlig unverblümt sah sie Sharon an.

Die ältere Frau war für einen Moment perplex, dann fing sie an trocken zu lachen. Nach ein paar Sekunden klang es eher hysterisch.

Brenda und Andy sahen sie besorgt an.

„Sharon? Was hast du?"

Sie hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Verständnislosigkeit.

„Sie machen Witze."

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

„Was?" Brenda zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ob ich jemanden kenne, der mir etwas unterschieben möchte? Meinen Sie, ich sollte Sie dazu zählen?"

Brendas Unterkiefer fiel nach unten und sie starrte Sharon an. Dann sah sie auf ihre Füße.

Sharon merkte, dass sie vielleicht etwas weit gegangen war, denn Brenda und sie waren in letzter Zeit sogar halbwegs freundlich miteinander umgegangen.

„Ich meine nur… Chief, haben Sie vergessen, wer ich bin?"

Ihre Stimme war jetzt wieder dünner und sie senkte ihren Blick. Man konnte ihr anmerken, wie unglücklich sie die Vorstellung machte, dass es viele Menschen gab, die daran interessiert wären, sie im Gefängnis zu sehen.

Andy legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Sharon, denk bitte nach. Hattest du in letzter Zeit irgendeinen Fall, der dir besonders auffällt bezüglich dieser ganzen Situation?"

Seine Stimme war einfühlsam und beruhigend.

Sharon schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. Sie hob den Kopf und sog die Luft scharf ein. Ihr Blick war geschockt.

„Sharon?"

„Ähm… Ich, ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas bedeutet hat, aber…. Als ich in der Zelle war, kam ein Officer vorbei. Er hat mich Captain genannt. Deshalb…" Sie schluckte. „Deshalb ist das hier passiert."

Andys Blick wurde finster.

„Wer war das? Er hat das absichtlich getan, nicht wahr?"

Sharon nickte langsam.

„Ähm… Lieutenant Alex Connor. Ich weiß nicht, bei welcher Einheit er mittlerweile ist. Ich habe vor einigen Jahren gegen seinen Partner ermittelt. Und wir haben ihn verhaftet, weil er sich als korrupt erwiesen hat. Er ist für einige Jahre ins Gefängnis gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mittlerweile wieder draußen ist."

„Okay, gut. Das ist ein Anfang."

Andy schluckte.

„Chief, meinen Sie das hängt zusammen? Dass dieser Connor vielleicht Sharon betäubt und mit ihrer Waffe den jungen Mann erschossen hat? Und dann hat er dafür gesorgt, dass sie erfährt, wie es einem Officer ergeht, der im Gefängnis landet…"

Andys Wut war wieder deutlich zu spüren. Erschrocken sah Sharon ihn an. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Aber es klang plausibel.

Brenda sah das offensichtlich auch so.

„Keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Aber wir werden das überprüfen."

Sie schaltete das Diktiergerät aus und sah die beiden an.

„Es klingt nach einem möglichen Motiv. Wie heißt Connors ehemaliger Partner?"

Sharon dachte kurz nach.

„Ich glaube Crownfield. Aber den Vornamen weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr."

Brenda nickte.

„Okay, ich sag schon mal Provenza bescheid."

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Sharons Richtung war sie verschwunden.

Für ein paar Sekunden war es völlig still im Raum.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sharon sah Andy an.

„Es geht schon. Die gebrochene Rippe tut ziemlich weh und mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren. Aber ich werd's überleben."

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln sah sie auf ihre Hände und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

Andy nahm ihre Hand in seine und lenkte ihren Blick damit auf ihre verschränkten Finger.

„Hey, ich schwöre dir, diese prügelnden Mannsweiber knöpfe ich mir noch vor, nachdem ich mit Connor fertig bin. Ich werde ihnen schon zeigen, dass man sich einem Captain gegenüber respektvoll verhält."

Sharon musste lächeln und es war ein echtes Lächeln, aber eine Spur Traurigkeit lag trotzdem darin. Andy wusste nicht mehr, wie er ihr noch Mut machen sollte.

„Andy, ich…" Ihre Stimme war belegt, sie kämpfte dagegen an, aber der Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ sich nicht vertreiben.

„Ich muss hier raus."

Die Verzweiflung, die sie damit ausdrückte, traf Andy sehr.

„Ich werde dich hier rausholen, Sharon, das verspreche ich dir."

Er nahm auch ihre zweite Hand und drückte beide leicht.

Einige Sekunden war sie still, doch dann sah sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was gestern passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass ich keine Mörderin bin."

„Sharon, das weiß ich auch. Und wir werden die Wahrheit bald herausfinden, ganz bestimmt."

Sie glaubte ihm in dem Moment. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, sie vertraute ihm.

Doch etwas beschattete das Ganze noch.

„Andy, wegen heute Mittag…", setzte sie an. Doch Andy ließ sie nicht ausreden. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Vergiss heute Mittag. Das mit Kerry wird nichts."

Überrascht und verwirrt sah Sharon ihn an. Was hatte er gesagt?

„Ich…" Er rang mit sich, das konnte sie deutlich erkennen.

„Ich könnte sie niemals lieben."

Er sah sie an. Und seine Augen waren voller Emotionen, die sie fast überwältigten.

„Dieser Platz in meinem Herzen ist schon belegt." Mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte er sie an.

Sharon konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Sie war tief berührt von seinen Worten. Doch gleichzeitig machte es ihr Angst, was sie bedeuten würden.

Sie konnte jetzt nichts darauf antworten, und das wusste er.

Andy drückte ein letztes Mal Sharons Hände, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

Bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Pass auf dich auf, Sharon."

* * *

Puuh, das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen kitschig geworden am Ende, aber es musste sein. ;) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lasst es mich bitte wissen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

**Andy**

Andy saß an seinem Schreibtisch und trank an seinem dringend nötigen Kaffee. Es war schon weit nach 21 Uhr und sie alle waren unglaublich müde. Aber jetzt, da sie endlich eine Spur hatten, konnten sie nicht aufhören.

Er fragte sich, wie Sharon auf der Krankenstation behandelt wurde. Danach hatte er gar nicht gefragt. Er war so wütend gewesen. Und dann hatte er ihr ein weiteres Mal gesagt, dass sie ihm alles bedeutete. Er war ein Feigling, das wusste er. Schließlich war er, anstatt auf eine Antwort oder Reaktion von ihr zu warten, einfach gegangen. Andererseits wusste er auch, wie wichtig es war, Sharon Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben.

Er verdrehte die Augen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass sie jetzt genug Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Es war ein Desaster.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Jetzt war es viertel vor zehn. Er konnte nichts tun. Sanchez, Tao und Provenza recherchierten im Fall Crownfield. Der Rest des Teams saß untätig herum und das machte Andy wahnsinnig.

Daher hatte auch er genug Zeit zum Nachdenken und das machte ihn nur noch verrückter.

Gedankenverloren spielte er mit der roten Bean Bag, die er immer in seiner Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrte.

Plötzlich flogen die Türen des Murderrooms auf und herein stürmte eine junge, große Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren.

Andy sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich. _Verdammt. _Langsam und ohne hinzusehen, ließ er seine Trophäe wieder in der Schublade verschwinden.

Die Frau kam auf ihn zu und lächelte vorsichtig.

„Hey."

Andy schluckte.

„Hey."

Er richtete sich auf und versuchte zurück zu lächeln. Die Blicke seiner Kollegen spürte er deutlich, aber ignorierte sie.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, dann sah sie leicht enttäuscht aus.

„Wir waren verabredet. Schon vergessen? Ich hab dich ein paar Mal angerufen, aber du hast dich nicht gemeldet. Da dachte ich, ich sehe mal nach dir. Du arbeitest viel zu viel."

Andys Lächeln war verschwunden und er versuchte, sein Gesicht neutral zu halten. Aber man sah ihm an, dass ihn etwas quälte. Diese junge Frau war so gut, so liebevoll. Er hatte sie gar nicht verdient. Und vor allem hatte sie es nicht verdient, dass er ihr etwas vormachte. Gerade jetzt, als er endlich aufgehört hatte, sich selbst etwas vor zu machen.

Er seufzte und stand dann auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Provenza, der schmunzelte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Normalerweise hätte Andy seinen Kollegen jetzt seine Freundin vorgestellt. Aber angesichts dessen, was ihm und auch ihr jetzt bevorstand, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Kerry.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht bescheid gegeben habe, wir hatten so viel zu tun."

Kerry nickte verständnisvoll, was Andy nur noch tiefer seufzen ließ. Er deutete mit einer Hand auf den Ausgang und mit der anderen drehte er Kerry vorsichtig in Richtung Tür.

„Komm mit, ich bring dich raus."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn verwirrt an, aber sie ließ sich zur Tür bringen. Kurz bevor sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte Andys Teamkollegen zum Abschied zu. Die Übrigen zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und sahen den beiden nach.

* * *

Andy hatte das anders geplant, aber es aufzuschieben, erschien ihm auch nicht richtig.

Er ging mit Kerry die Straße entlang. Sie zitterte leicht in der kühlen Nachtluft und unter einer Laterne blieb Andy schließlich stehen, um das Ganze nicht unnötig länger aufzuschieben. Er seufzte noch einmal und holte tief Luft, dann sah er in die lieben braunen Augen, die erwartungsvoll in seine sahen.

„Hör zu, Kerry. Ich hab das Ganze hier nicht so geplant, aber mir ist heute etwas klar geworden. Du bist wirklich eine tolle Frau, liebevoll und liebenswert. Ich mag dich wirklich. Und ich hätte mir gewünscht, das hier hätte sich weiterentwickeln können, aber…"

Er machte eine Pause und sah beschämt zu Boden. Während er sprach, hatten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt und ihr sonst immer präsentes Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Aber?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, aber ihr Blick hatte seinem Stand gehalten.

„Aber ich kann dich nicht so behandeln, nicht so lieben, wie du es verdient hättest. Ich kann das nicht, weil ich… Ich liebe eine andere Frau."

Er sah sie an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Sie sah so traurig aus. Ihr Blick war jetzt auf ihre Füße gerichtet, aber er konnte eine Träne erkennen, die ihre Wange hinunter lief.

Eine Zeit lang war es still, nur die Geräusche des Verkehrs auf den befahrenen Straßen zeigten den beiden, dass die Welt um sie herum nicht stehen geblieben war.. Angespannt wippte Andy auf seinen Füßen hin und her.

Nach ein paar Minuten schien Kerry sich zu fassen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und räusperte sich, bevor sie ihn ansah und nickte.

„Es ist Sharon oder?"

Andys Augen weiteten sich und er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

Kerry nahm das als Bestätigung.

„Ich hoffe, sie ist es wert, Andy. Das hoffe ich wirklich für dich."

Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Aber welch eine tolle Frau er gerade abgewiesen hatte, zeigte sich, als Kerry sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und ihm flüsternd alles Gute wünschte. Dann verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit.

Noch einige Sekunden stand Andy perplex da, bis er sich fasste und spürte, wie die Erleichterung ihn erfüllte. Er war jetzt frei. Und er wusste, dass Kerry eine wunderbare Frau gewesen wäre. Perfekt. Nur nicht für ihn. Er wollte Sharon und sie war es wert.

* * *

Als er den Murderroom wenige Minuten später wieder betrat, konnte er erneut die Blicke seiner Kollegen spüren.

Als er Provenza ansah, wusste er, dass sein Freund ahnte, was gerade passiert war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Andy wusste, dass er ihn für einen Idioten hielt. Aber es war ihm egal, ob man ihn verstand, solange Sharon das tat.

Andy wollte sich gerade einen neuen Kaffee holen, als Tao aufsprang und zu Brendas Büro lief.

Kurze Zeit später war das gesamte Team um Mikes Schreibtisch versammelt und starrte auf seinen Bildschirm.

„Oh mein Gott."

Brenda schlug die Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also entweder ist das alles ein Haufen von Zufällen, oder wir haben gerade den Fall gelöst." Detective Gabriel richtete sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ja, falls der Typ redet" , grummelte Provenza auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl.

Andy zog sich auch an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Wütend starrte er auf seine Hände, die sich zu Fäusten ballten.

Der Typ würde reden, dafür würde er sorgen.


	11. Chapter 11

Danke, dass es immer Leser gibt, die mir sagen, was sie von der Story halten. Ohne Euch würde das überhaupt keinen Spaß machen!

**Kapitel 11**

**Andy**

Brenda hatte sich von ihrem Schock erholt und wandte sich nun an Provenza.

„Da ich nicht an Zufälle glaube, Lieutenant, denke ich, wir sollten Lieutenant Connor eine herzliche Einladung zu einem Interview überbringen."

Provenza zog die Brauen hoch und nickte.

„Detective Sanchez, würden Sie so freundlich sein und dies übernehmen."

„Mit Vergnügen, Chief."

„Lieutenant Tao, ich möchte, dass Sie noch weitere Informationen zu dem damaligen Vorfall sammeln."

„Wird gemacht, Chief."

„Detective Gabriel und Sie, Lieutenant, Sie fahren ins County und sehen, welcher Officer sich besonders gut an letztes Jahr erinnert. Und natürlich welche Gefangenen beteiligt waren. Wenn nötig, bringen Sie jemanden mit."

Provenza nickte und erhob sich etwas widerwillig, bevor er mit Gabriel den Raum verließ.

„Buzz, können Sie bitte alles vorbereiten für das Gespräch mit Connor?"

„Klar, Chief."

Brenda seufzte und sah sich um, zufrieden damit, alle Aufgaben verteilt zu haben. Ihr Blick fiel auf Andy, der immer noch vor sich hinstarrend und mit geballten Fäusten an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Lieutenant?"

Als Brenda keine Antwort erhielt, ging sie zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Andy?"

Er sah sie an und sie konnte die Wut in seinem Gesicht deutlich erkennen.

Sie wusste, das, was sie jetzt tat, würde wahrscheinlich nach hinten losgehen. Es war keine gute Idee. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Es musste sein.

„Sie befragen mit mir zusammen Lieutenant Connor, in Ordnung?"

Eine Spur von Überraschung huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch es reichte, um zu wissen, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Danke, Chief."

Er nickte und stand auf.

Brenda legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, ihre Gefühle für Sharon - was auch immer da ist, es geht mich nichts an – da raus zu lassen. Sie müssen da drin die Kontrolle bewahren. Wir müssen erstmal beweisen, dass er mit der Sache etwas zu tun hat. Ich weiß, er ist verantwortlich dafür, dass Captain Raydor jetzt auf der Krankenstation ist, und ich verstehe, dass Sie das wütend macht. Das macht es uns alle, glauben Sie mir. Aber Sie wissen, wie gefährlich und leichtsinnig es sein kann, jemanden zu beschuldigen, bevor man seine Schuld beweisen kann. Und das gilt noch mehr, wenn es um einen Police Officer des LAPD geht. Verstanden?"

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und hoffte, dass er dies verstanden hatte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Es war schwer für ihn und er rang mit sich. Aber er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Das Wichtigste war, dieses Verhör sauber über die Bühne zu bringen. Für Wutausbrüche war später Zeit.

Er seufzte tief und nickte dann.

„_Andy."_

Schließlich drehte er den Kopf zu Brenda, sah ihr in die Augen und versprach ihr, das Interview professionell zu machen.

„Gut. Ich hole mir jetzt noch einen Kaffee, bevor Sanchez zurückkommt. Möchten Sie auch einen?"

Andy wusste, das Koffein würde ihm helfen, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, also folgte er seiner Vorgesetzten zum Pausenraum.

…

„Lieutenant Connor, ich bin Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson und das ist Lieutenant Andy Flynn."

Brenda und Andy setzten sich gegenüber dem Mann hin und Andy sah sich den Kerl genauer an.

Er war vermutlich Anfang fünfzig und sein schwarzes Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Sein Körperbau ließ mal ziemlich viele und starke Muskeln erahnen, doch seine besten Zeiten hatte er wohl hinter sich.

Als Andy schließlich bei dem Gesicht des Mannes angekommen war, stutzte er. Er hatte den Namen Alex Connor noch nie zuvor gehört, aber der Mann ihm gegenüber kam ihm bekannt vor. Trotzdem konnte er ihn nicht einordnen.

Auch Connor musterte Andy mit seinen kalten blauen Augen. Irgendetwas lag in seinem Blick, das Andy gar nicht gefiel. So etwas wie… Abscheu?

Er versuchte, die aufsteigende Wut im Keim zu ersticken, doch das war gar nicht so einfach.

Dieser Typ hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Sharon halb tot geprügelt wurde. So etwas war Police Officer und so etwas war mit ihm in einem Raum. Und was dem ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte, dieser Typ schaute IHN mit ABSCHEU an.

Kurz bevor Andy sich zu sehr in die Wut hereinsteigern konnte, wurde er von Brendas Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Aus den Augen ließ er Connor jedoch nicht.

„Lieutenant, wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?"

„Nein, Chief, aber ich hoffe, dass Sie mich jetzt darüber aufklären. Schließlich wird man nicht alle Tage von einem wildgewordenen Latino aus seinem Revier abgeführt. Die Rechte wurden mir auch verlesen."

Seine Stimme war mindestens genauso kalt wie sein Blick und sein Gesichtsausdruck ebenso. Doch was den beiden noch weniger gefiel, war der spöttische Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Um jedoch mit dem Interview voran zu kommen, es wurde schließlich immer später, überging Brenda die grenzwertige Bemerkung über Julio.

„Wir haben zum Einen Fragen zu Ihrem ehemaligen Partner bei Robbery/Homicide, Max Crownfield."

Als Brenda den Namen erwähnte, wurde Connors Gesichtsausdruck düster. Auch seine Stimme nahm einen dunkleren Ton an.

„Was tut das jetzt zur Sache?"

„Nun, wir haben bei der Ermittlung zu unserem aktuellen Fall in den Archiven des County ein Interessantes Überwachungsvideo gefunden. Sehen Sie mal."

Brenda öffnete den Laptop vor sich und versuchte vergeblich, das Video zu starten. Genervt half Andy ihr.

Und dann ging es von vorn los.

Crownfield, der von zwei Wärtern einen Gang entlang geführt und schließlich in eine Zelle mit etwa einem Dutzend anderen Männern gesperrt wird.

Die Insassen, die sich alle gleichzeitig auf ihn zu bewegen, während die Wärter verschwinden.

Schläge und Tritte, alle treffen den Mann gefährlich oft und hart.

Schließlich ein schwer blutender Crownfield, dem auch der Notarzt nicht mehr helfen konnte.

Andy klappte den Laptop zu und wartete gespannt auf Connors Reaktion.


	12. Chapter 12

So, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sharon ein bisschen zu kurz gekommen ist in den letzten Kapiteln. Also hier pur Sharon!

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Wie immer, freue ich mich über Reviews! ;)

**Kapitel 12**

**Sharon**

Sie schlief unruhig.

Die Bilder wechselten ständig. Wenn sie ruhig in ihrem Bett lag, sah sie Andy vor sich. Sie spürte die Wärme und eine innere Ruhe, die sie nur spürte, wenn er bei ihr war.

Doch in der nächsten Sekunde sah sie Frauen in orangen Overalls, die mit spöttischen, verachtenden Blicken auf sie zukamen. Sie spürte die Tritte und die Schläge noch ein weiteres Mal.

Dann schreckte sie jedes Mal hoch und schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und alles, das sie wollte, war, dass dieser Albtraum aufhörte.

Am Anfang kamen die Schwestern noch jedes Mal herein und sahen wenigstens nach, ob alles in Ordnung war. Doch mittlerweile waren sie nur noch genervt.

_Sie verachten dich._

Sharon sah zu dem Fenster, vor dem Gitter ihr die Sicht auf den Nachthimmel versperrten.

„Sie können nicht schlafen."

Überrascht, dass jemand mit ihr redete, wandte Sharon sich um. Geschockt fiel ihr die Kinnlade herunter.

„Oh, Sie kennen mich noch, Raydor?"

_Sie hat keinen Respekt mehr vor dir. Natürlich nicht, in ihren Augen bist du eine Mörderin._

Sharon schluckte.

„Maia. Was… was machen Sie denn hier?"

Sharon schüttelte den Kopf, sie konnte nicht fassen, wer da vor ihr stand.

Die junge Frau in Uniform ging hinüber zu dem Fenster, auf das Sharon eben noch gestarrt hatte.

„Ich? Ich arbeite hier."

Sharon schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Maia sah sie nicht an und ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich hab die Prüfung zum Detective nicht geschafft. Also… bin ich eine kleine Wärterin hier im County geworden."

Die Frau drehte sich um und schaute auf Sharon herab, die sie nur noch fassungsloser ansah.

„Ich weiß, das klingt unglaublich erbärmlich. Aber wissen Sie, was noch viel erbärmlicher ist als ich?"

Wieder ließ sie keine Zeit für eine Antwort. Aber Sharon war ohnehin sprachlos.

„Noch erbärmlicher sind Police Officer, die mal einen Eid abgelegt haben, die Bürger dieser Stadt zu beschützen und dann nachts um sich schießen und Unschuldige töten."

Sharon stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen.

„Aber SIE!"

Maias Gesicht war plötzlich so voller Wut und Abscheu, dass Sharon unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und versuchte, weiter unter ihre Bettdecke zu rutschen.

„SIE, Raydor, sind am erbärmlichsten. Sie lieben doch ihre Regeln, Sie haben mir das beigebracht, dass Regeln immer das Wichtigste überhaupt sind. Weil sonst nichts funktionieren könnte. Weil sonst alle machen würden, was sie wollten."

Maia stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus und zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf Sharon, die in dem Moment wirklich eingeschüchtert war. Sie kannte Maia schon so lange, aber so hatte sie sie noch nie erlebt.

„Ich hab zu Ihnen aufgesehen. Sie waren mein Vorbild!"

Maia schrie sie an und konnte die wütenden Tränen nicht mehr verbergen. Sharon war völlig überwältigt von dem Ausbruch der jungen Frau. Maia sackte gegen die Wand und sank am Boden zusammen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und wischte verzweifelt ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme nur noch ganz dünn und zittrig.

„Und jetzt? Ich komme zu diesem erbärmlichen Job und erfahre, dass die Frau, die ich immer bewundert habe, die Frau, die mir auch heute noch immer zeigt, dass ich alles schaffen kann, wenn ich mich anstrenge. Dass diese Frau einen Mann erschossen hat!"

Sie weinte nun bitterlich.

Sharon schaute auf Maia herab und fühlte nichts als tiefste Traurigkeit. Die junge Frau hatte mal für sie gearbeitet als Sergeant vor einigen Jahren. Sie hatte sie immer sehr gemocht. Das Mädchen war immer voller Tatendrang und bereit, etwas zu lernen.

Sie jetzt so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie sich so fühlte, weil sie Sharon selbst für eine Mörderin hielt, schnürte ihr die Luft ab und brachte den Schwindel zurück.

Doch plötzlich wurde Sharon etwas klar.

Es war ihr wichtig, was Maia von ihr dachte. Es war ihr wichtig, was alle von ihr dachten. Sie wollte nicht nur hier raus, weil sie geschlagen wurde oder weil sie selbst wusste, dass sie unschuldig war. Sie wollte auch hier raus, weil sie ALLEN beweisen wollte, dass sie unschuldig war. Und dabei ging es ihr nicht so sehr um Captain Raydor. Es ging ihr um Sharon.

Sharon war keine Mörderin.

„Maia, sehen Sie mich an. Ich bitte Sie, wenn Sie mich jemals respektiert haben, dann sehen Sie mich jetzt an und hören mir noch ein letztes Mal zu."

Einige Sekunden dachte Sharon, es sei schon zu spät. Doch dann wurde das Schluchzen leiser und Maia hob schließlich den Kopf. Sie schaute erst geradeaus in Richtung Tür. Doch dann traf sie letztlich Sharons Blick. Ihr Ausdruck war nicht freundlich, aber es würde genügen.

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie haben zu mir aufgesehen. Das heißt, Sie hatten Respekt vor mir, richtig? Haben Sie sich überlegt, warum das so war? Maia, Sie haben eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich habe diesen Mann getötet?"

„Wie es scheint, kann man sich sehr in einem Menschen täuschen."

Sharon seufzte und sprach dann ruhig weiter.

„Ja, das stimmt. Manchmal täuscht man sich in einem Menschen. Und manchmal nimmt man sich nicht einmal die Zeit dafür. Manchmal trifft man einen Menschen und bildet sich sofort ein Urteil. Und das aufgrund von Momentaufnahmen, von Momenten, in denen dieser Mensch vielleicht nur seinen Beruf ausübte."

Sharon machte eine Pause und wartete ab, wie Maia auf ihre Worte reagieren würde. Als die junge Frau nur auf ihre Füße schaute, fuhr Sharon fort.

„Sie haben mit mir gearbeitet, Maia. Sie haben miterlebt, wie sich Kollegen mir und meiner Abteilung gegenüber verhalten. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein krankes Spiel hier gespielt wird, aber eins versichere ich Ihnen, Maia."

Ihre Stimme war inzwischen belegt und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Verzweiflung zurückzuhalten. Maia richtete den Blick wieder auf Sharon, sie sah ihr in die Augen und Sharon wusste, das war ihre Chance.

„Ich bin keine Mörderin. Ich habe diesen Mann nicht umgebracht. Und entgegen der Meinung vieler Kollegen, stehe ich zu dem Eid, den ich abgelegt habe und tue alles dafür, ihn einzuhalten. Jeden Tag aufs Neue."

Sie sprach dies alles in einem Atemzug aus und am Ende brach ihre Stimme schließlich, als eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief.

Maia sah sie an. Ja, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber die konnten nicht die Aufrichtigkeit und Verzweiflung dahinter verbergen. Und auch wenn Sharon Raydor äußerlich in dem Moment nichts mit dem selbstbewussten Vorbild zu tun hatte, das Maia einmal kannte, fand sie die altbekannte Stärke in ihrem Blick wieder.

Die junge Frau hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Sie wischte sich ein letztes Mal über die Wangen und stand dann langsam auf.

Sie machte einige tiefe Atemzüge, bevor sie seufzte.

„Ich… Ich denke, ich glaube Ihnen."

Sharon seufzte erleichtert und nickte dann langsam. Es nutzte ihr zwar nicht fiel, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich jetzt weitaus besser. In irgendeiner Weise machte es ihr Mut, dass nach Maia auch andere ihr glauben würden.

„Danke."

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser. Sonst verliere ich diesen Job auch noch."

Sharon sah auf. Anstatt das zu tun, was sie angekündigt hatte, rührte Maia sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Und Sharon wusste, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, also wartete sie geduldig.

Sie deutete auf Sharons Verletzungen.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die, die Ihnen das angetan haben, dafür büßen werden."

„Wenigstens das kann ich als Wärterin tun."

Jetzt lächelte sie sogar schief und Sharon versuchte, auch ein kleines Lächeln für Maia aufzubringen.

„Ach, und das wird nicht nochmal passieren, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Sharon nickte, als Maia schließlich doch zur Tür ging.

Mit der Hand schon auf der Klinke drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Sharon in die Augen.

„Ich glaube Ihnen, _Captain_."


	13. Chapter 13

Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber im Moment fehlt mir einfach oft die Zeit. Danke, dass ihr die Geschichte immer noch lest und auch ab und zu eine Review hinterlasst. Ich freue mich immer RIESIG über jede einzelne!

Viel Spaß! :)

**Kapitel 13**

**Andy**

Es war ganz still im Verhörraum. Zu still.

Connor starrte mit glasigen Augen auf die Stelle, wo eben noch der Bildschirm war, auf dem er den Tod seines ehemaligen Partners mit ansehen musste.

Ein kleiner, wirklich winziger Teil von Andy hatte Mitleid mit ihm, weil er sich in ihn hineinversetzte und sich vorstellte, dass Provenza derjenige auf dem Bildschirm sein könnte.

Doch der Gedanke wurde sofort im Keim erstickt. Provenza hätte nicht derjenige sein können, denn sein Kumpel war nicht korrupt. Und der Typ ihm gegenüber hatte auch kein Mitleid verdient.

Andy wurde ungeduldig.

„Was, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?! Ja, es ist grausam mit anzusehen, nicht?"

Andy sprach laut und ungehalten, die Abscheu in seiner Stimme unverkennbar. Er ignorierte Brendas Versuche, ihn zu beruhigen und schüttelte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm ab.

„Sie ist unschuldig, Connor! Unschuldiger als dieser Idiot Crownfield es war!"

Andy wurde immer wütender und seine Stimme immer lauter. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler machte. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten, wenn er daran dachte, was dieser Typ Sharon bloß angetan hatte.

„Lieutenant Flynn."

„Ich schwöre dir, Connor, wenn du nicht sofort redest, dann wirst du das bitter bereuen. Ich werde-"

„LIEUTENANT!"

Andy erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, in halb erhobener Haltung, die eine Hand auf den Tisch gestützt, die andere drohend vor Connors Gesicht gehoben.

Connor sah nur mit einem verachtenden Blick auf Andys Hand herab und zeigte sonst keine Reaktion. Das machte Andy noch wütender, aber er hatte schon genug angerichtet, das wusste er. Also schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er richtete sich ganz auf anstatt sich hinzusetzen, denn er wusste, was jetzt kam.

Brenda sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an, doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, flog die Tür auf und Chief Pope trat ein. Andy konnte ihm ansehen, wie sehr er seine Wut zurückhielt und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das würde lustig werden.

„Lieutenant Flynn. Kommen Sie bitte kurz mit?"

Andy seufzte und rannte dann fast aus dem Raum. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Er wusste, das Interview war eine große Chance und er hatte es versaut. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Temperament gewann einfach immer wieder die Oberhand über seine Vernunft.

Frustriert wirbelte er herum und stand nun einem kochenden Pope gegenüber im Gang.

„Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?! Was bitteschön ist in Sie gefahren, Flynn!? Er wird jetzt nie reden. Wissen Sie, was Sie da angerichtet haben? Das war in keiner Weise das, was ich unter Professionalität verstehe!"

Andy hatte das Geschrei vom Chief kommentarlos über sich ergehen lassen. Doch bei dem letzten Satz platzte ihm der Kragen.

„WIE BITTE?! SIE wollen mich belehren, was professionell ist und was nicht? SIE nehmen dieses Wort in den Mund! Professionalität?"

Er brüllte dem Assistent Chief ins Gesicht, und wieder konnte er nichts dagegen tun, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass er alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Popes Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich an und seine Lippen fingen an, vor Wut zu zittern. Als er sprach, wusste Andy, dass es nicht gut aussah für ihn, weil Popes Stimme so ungewohnt leise und besonders tief war.

„Gehen Sie nach hause, Flynn. Jetzt sofort."

„Ich denke gar nicht daran."

Noch ein Fehler.

„Okay, wissen Sie was? Es ist mir egal, was Sie wollen oder woran Sie denken und woran nicht. Sie sind SUSPENDIERT. Mit sofortiger Wirkung!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Elektronikraum.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Andy daran, ihm hinterher zu laufen und ihm seine Meinung zu sagen. Doch er wusste, er hatte schon genug angerichtet. Er war suspendiert. Die beruflichen Konsequenzen waren ihm egal. Aber was ihm nicht egal war, war, dass er Sharon nicht helfen konnte, wenn er suspendiert war.

Voller Wut auf sich selbst und seine mangelnde Kontrolle schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz war heftig, aber es linderte die Wut etwas.

Sharon. Sie würde enttäuscht sein von ihm. Wieder einmal hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, wieder einmal hatte das alles versaut. Sharon würde ihm jetzt sagen, dass es am vernünftigsten sei, nach hause zu gehen, um nicht noch schlimmeres anzurichten. Er wollte zwar gerade alles andere als vernünftig sein, aber vor allem wollte er Sharon nicht noch mehr enttäuschen als ohnehin schon.

Also setzte er sich in Richtung der Aufzüge in Bewegung. Er würde nachher einfach Provenza anrufen, um alles weitere von Connors Interview zu erfahren.

Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, damit er morgen versuchen konnte, Pope umzustimmen. Zwar kam ihm bei dem Gedanken, sich bei Pope zu entschuldigen, sein Essen hoch, und es lag auch nicht daran, dass er seinem Team nicht zutraute, Sharon daraus zu holen. Aber er konnte einfach nicht untätig herumsitzen. Nicht wenn es um Sharon ging.

Nicht, wenn es um die Frau ging, die er liebte.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber die Klausuren haben mir keine Zeit gelassen. Ich habe jetzt drei Wochen Pause, also hoffe ich, dass ich für die nächsten Kapitel nicht so lange brauche.

Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle, die trotzdem weiterhin lesen und kommentieren. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch weiterhin.

**Kapitel 14**

**Sharon**

Sharon erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonne in ihrem Gesicht.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich an so einem Morgen eine Tasse Tee gemacht und ihn auf dem Balkon getrunken, während sie auf Los Angeles im Sonnenlicht herabgeschaut hätte.

Jetzt starrte sie stattdessen auf die Gitterstäbe vor dem Fenster, die den in Licht getauchten Raum mit einem hässlichen Schattenmuster durchzogen.

Sie seufzte. Dass das gestern wirklich alles passiert war, dass sie wirklich hier war, wollte und konnte sie immer noch nicht so wirklich begreifen.

In dem Moment hätte sie wieder losheulen können. Aber was brachte das schon?

_Ich werde dich hier rausholen, das verspreche ich dir._

Andys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder und das gab ihr sofort ein wenig Hoffnung. Sie kannte ihn jetzt schließlich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass, wenn dieser Mann sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, ihn nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten konnte.

**Andy**

Er hatte nicht wirklich geschlafen.

Immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Sharon vor sich. Übel zu gerichtet sah sie ihn mit nassen Augen flehend an. Flehend, dass er sie da raushole.

Er wollte nichts lieber. Nur hatte er Idiot es sich noch schwieriger gemacht als ohnehin schon.

Warum konnte er sich nicht kontrollieren? Warum musste er sein Temperament immer jedem zeigen, bevorzugt seinen Vorgesetzten?

Wütend schlug er die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er sah aus seinem Schlafzimmerfenster über Los Angeles. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und tauchte die Stadt in orange-rotes Licht. Es war wunderschön.

Kopfschüttelnd lief er ins Bad und zog sich schnell sein T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts aus, bevor er sich unter die Dusche stellte. Er konnte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun, dabei war er so müde. Also drehte er die Dusche auf kaltes Wasser und schauderte kurz als er es anstellte. Es war unangenehm, tat fast weh, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Hinterher war er wacher.

Als er die erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte, stand die Sonne schon weit oben am Himmel. Er beschloss, dass sein Partner einfach wach sein musste.

„Provenza?"

Seiner rauen und grimmigen Stimme nach zu urteilen, war er alles andere als wach.

„Hey, Partner. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ihr gestern noch weiter gekommen seid?"

Es war kurz still am anderen Ende der Leitung, doch als Provenza wieder sprach, zuckte Andy zusammen, völlig überrascht vom Ton und der Lautstärke des Mannes.

„Das fragst DU? DU IDIOT! Wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich sein, he? Tickst du noch sauber? Wieso hast du das gemacht in dem Interview? Was sollte das? Das war sowas von dämlich!"

Andys Kinnlade fiel herunter. Einen derartigen Ausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Hallo? Hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen? Dass du ein Idiot bist, hätte ich dir auch schon früher sagen können!"

„Ich…"

Andy war wirklich sprachlos.

„Okay, hör zu, ich bin sauer auf dich, ja! Du hast da ganz schön was angerichtet. Eigentlich sind alle sauer auf dich und wenn Raydor das gestern gesehen hätte, dann wäre sie es mit Sicherheit auch."

Andy schloss die Augen. Sein Partner hatte ins Schwarze getroffen und das tat weh. Aber es tat nur so weh, weil er wusste, wie recht er hatte. Deshalb sagte er auch nichts.

„Aber…"

Andy öffnete die Augen wieder. Der Ton von seinem Partner war nicht mehr ganz so wütend wie vorher. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und hakte nach.

„Aber?"

„Naja, da ich… Oder da wir alle sehen konnten, dass du, also-"

Er stoppte, was Andy wunderte. Provenza stotterte nur, wenn ihm etwas wirklich unangenehm war.

„Was denn?"

Louie seufzte tief.

„Ach mein Gott, weil du _sie _magst…"

Kurz war Andy geschockt, dann musste er trotz der Situation lächeln.

„Ach, ich mag _sie _also?"

„Jaja, hack nicht drauf rum, klar? Jedenfalls werde ich dir deshalb sagen, was passiert ist, auch wenn du ein Idiot bist."

Erleichtert atmete Andy aus. Es wäre unerträglich gewesen, nichts zu erfahren.

„Unter einer Bedingung."

Das Hochgefühl von dem vorhergegangenen Moment schwand etwas und Andy kniff die Augen zusammen, als er aus seinem Fenster starrte ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

„Du musst mir versprechen, nicht auszurasten und erst recht nicht noch eine Dummheit zu machen."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an. Gar nicht gut.

„Ja, schon klar."

Er konnte förmlich hören, wie sein Partner die Augen verdrehte.

„Ganz ehrlich, Flynn."

„Jaa, versprochen, Kumpel. Ich mache nichts."

„Gut. Also, das Ganze lief nicht im Geringsten so wie geplant. Gleich nachdem du weg warst, hat der Typ seinen Anwalt verlangt und kein Wort mehr gesagt."

„Was?!"

Andy war perplex. Damit hatte er nicht gerade gerechnet.

„Ja, und wir hatten nun mal nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Als also seine Bulldogge von Anwalt auftauchte, blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als ihn laufen zu lassen."

Andy gab keine Antwort. Er war zu wütend. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er zerquetschte das Handy in seiner rechten fast. Provenza konnte anscheinend hören, wie seine Atmung immer schwerer wurde.

„Flynn? Bist du noch da? Mach jetzt bloß keinen Scheiß, ja? Flynn!"

Andy ignorierte ihn. Und er ignorierte sein Versprechen von vorhin.

Er griff nach seinen Autoschlüsseln und stürmte entschlossen aus der Wohnung.


	15. Chapter 15

Ich liebe Reviews!;-)

**Kapitel 15**

**Andy**

Wutentbrannt raste er durch die Straßen von Los Angeles. Er kannte sein Ziel genau.

Dieser Bastard würde für alles bezahlen, und wenn es da letzte war, wofür er sorgte. Er würde es tun.

Auf dem Highway beschleunigte er weiter. Er lag weit über der Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Aber er war so von blanker Wut geblendet, dass ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kam, das Blaulicht in seinem Dienstwagen anzuschalten.

Seine Gedanken waren ganz bei Sharons Verletzungen, ihrem verzweifelten und traurigem Gesicht und ihrem Flehen. All das ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Sie war alles, das zählte. Die Verkehrsregeln waren egal.

Auch sein Handy, das er auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen hatte und nun immer wieder mit Provenzas Namen im Display aufleuchtete, war ihm egal.

Die Worte seines Partners, er konnte sie beinahe hören.

_Lass den Mist, du bist ein solcher Idiot. Du machst alles nur schlimmer. Blablabla…_

Es war ihm egal.

Er starrte auf die Straße vor sich, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Er dachte zurück an letztes Jahr. Nicht weit von hier war es passiert. Der Moment des Unfalls war eine so lebendige Erinnerung, es tat ihm jedes Mal physisch weh, wenn er daran dachte.

Aber auch dieser Schmerz wurde von seiner Wut völlig überrollt.

Er war noch nie so wütend gewesen. Noch nie.

Der Mistkerl würde reden. Ganz sicher.

* * *

**Sharon**

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie da vor sich hatte.

Brei? Mit Erbsen? Waren das überhaupt Erbsen? Sie mochte sowieso keine Erbsen.

Es war etwas Schleimiges, soviel stand fest.

Angeekelt verzog Sharon das Gesicht. Eigentlich hatte sie Hunger, aber bei dem Anblick verging ihr der Appetit. Sie wusste, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht so anstellen sollte. Aber es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer.

„Sie sollten was davon essen, wenn sie wieder auf die Beine kommen wollen. Aber ich mein, eigentlich ist es mir auch egal."

Verwundert hob Sharon den Kopf. Sie war in den letzten 24 Stunden selten mit so einem netten Ton angesprochen worden. Auch der letzte Satz klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

Die Schwester war noch sehr jung und man sah ihr an, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Sharon fragte sich, wie sie in einem Gefängniskrankenhaus gelandet war. Die Frau sah Sharon nicht an. Im Gegenteil, sie war offenbar bemüht darum, nicht einmal in ihre Richtung zu blicken, während sie sich mit dem Infusionsbeutel abmühte.

„Ich weiß. Ich sollte mich wohl daran gewöhnen."

Als Sharon wieder auf ihr Essen hinunter blickte, spürte sie dennoch den Blick der jungen Frau.

„Sie waren es also?"

Sharons Kopf fuhr hoch. Die Schwester erschrak und zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie sich wieder mit dem Beutel beschäftigte, obwohl die Infusion bereits lief.

„Nein, ich habe niemanden umgebracht. Aber…"

Sharon seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber das heißt nicht unbedingt, dass ich hier so schnell wieder raus komme."

Nach einigen Sekunden hob die Frau den Kopf und hielt zum ersten Mal Sharons Blick stand. Es war offensichtlich, wie sie alle Eindrücke vorsichtig gegeneinander abwog. Sharon stellte überrascht fest, dass sich hinter dem unsicheren Auftreten der Frau womöglich große Intelligenz verbarg.

„Hmm, das stimmt."

Die Frau zögerte kurz und musterte Sharon genau. Dann bildete sich plötzlich ein leichtes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.

„Warten Sie kurz, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen zumindest eine Scheibe Brot dazu besorgen."

Sharon war für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu überrascht, um eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Doch dann lächelte sie warm zurück.

„Vielen Dank."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand die junge Frau.

Sharons Lächeln verblasste nur etwas.

Vielleicht würden ihr ja doch mehr Menschen glauben, als sie dachte.

* * *

**Andy**

Immer noch von Zorn zerrissen, bog Andy in die Straße ab. Hier wohnte der Bastard.

Vor einem kleinen Bungalow mit bewuchertem Vorgarten blieb er stehen. Er hatte den Türgriff schon in der Hand, da leuchtete sein Handy erneut auf. Er warf aus Reflex einen Blick darauf, schon sicher, welchen Namen er da sehen würde.

Doch dann wurde ihm eiskalt, er erstarrte und konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Display wenden.

_Sharon Raydor_

Dahinter erschien ein Bild von seiner Sharon, auf dem sie ihm das schönste Lächeln der Welt schenkte. Er hatte es ohne ihr Wissen aufgenommen, und sie hatte danach verlangt, er solle es sofort löschen. Dabei war sie darauf so schön wie noch nie. Seine Sharon.

Er schluckte schwer und bewegte dann seine Hand in Richtung des Handys, seine Augen immer noch auf Sharons Gesicht gerichtet.

Dann hörte es auf.

Er griff dennoch nach seinem Handy. Es war kalt in seiner Hand. Die Kälte brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

Das war nicht Sharon. Sie war im Knast und ihr Handy war zusammen mit ihrer Waffe noch im Murderroom. Also Brenda oder Provenza.

Normalerweise hätte ihn das vermutlich nur noch wütender gemacht. Aber immer noch Sharons Lächeln vor Augen wurde ihm klar, warum sie das gemacht hatten. Sie wussten, er würde inne halten. Und das tat er.

Die Suspendierung würde Sharon schon genug enttäuschen. Wenn er jetzt kopflos in diesen Bungalow rennen und dem Mistkerl wahrscheinlich die Birne einschlagen würde, wäre das nicht nur eine weitere Enttäuschung für Sharon, es würde alles sogar noch schlimmer machen. Es half ihr schließlich nicht, wenn er auch noch im Gefängnis landete.

Aber er konnte nicht tatenlos herumsitzen.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er würde nicht kopflos darein rennen. Er würde darein gehen und mit Beweisen wieder herauskommen.

Tief Luft holend öffnete er das Handschuhfach und griff nach dem Diktiergerät, das er für Notfälle immer darin mitnahm. Notfälle wie diesen.

Beim Aussteigen steckte er das kleine Gerät in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als er den schmalen Weg bis zu der Haustür hoch lief, ging ihm immer derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Versau's nicht._


	16. Chapter 16

Danke an alle, die lesen und mir Reviews hinterlassen. Ihr seid die Besten!

**Kapitel 16**

**Sharon**

Ihr war so fürchterlich langweilig. Sie war es schließlich nicht gewohnt, den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun. Und jetzt saß sie hier in diesem Krankenbett und konnte nichts anderes machen, als die kahle weiße Wand vor sich anzustarren. Das war immerhin besser als die Gitterstäbe vor den Fenstern oder die schwere Stahltür. Die machten sie depressiv.

Sharon seufzte. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, über nichts Kontrolle zu haben. Das war einfach nicht ihr Ding. Sie wollte nur hier raus.

Die dicke Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und Sharon wandte den Blick in die Richtung.

„Chief."

„Hallo, Captain."

Brendas Stimme klang nicht nach guten Nachrichten, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und näher an Sharons Bett herantrat.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Sharon machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, auf diese Frage zu antworten, sondern winkte nur ab. Es gab etwas, das sie brennend interessierte.

„Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Brenda seufzte und schaute auf ihre Füße.

„Nein… Ja. Also, wir haben seinen Partner, Connor, verhört. Aber er redet nicht. Wir haben nichts gegen ihn in der Hand, also mussten wir ihn wieder gehen lassen."

Enttäuscht ließ Sharon die Schultern sinken. Sie hatte eigentlich etwas mehr erwartet.

„Hat er denn ein Alibi?"

„Nein, nichts wasserdichtes. Aber ein Motiv und ein wackeliges Alibi sind leider nichts gegen die Beweise, die gegen Sie sprechen. Solange wir nicht nachweisen können, dass er am Tatort war, sind mir die Hände gebunden. Das wissen Sie selbst."

Wortlos nickte Sharon und spielte mit der dünnen Decke, die man ihr gegeben hatte.

Brenda seufzte und trat noch näher an Sharon heran.

„Es tut mir leid, Captain. Ich fürchte, ich habe noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Sie werden morgen Vormittag dem Haftrichter vorgeführt."

Sharon schrak hoch und starrte Sharon mit großen Augen an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Was? Morgen schon? Warum so früh?"

„Aufgrund Ihrer Position wollte man keine Zeit verschwenden, um schlechte Presse zu verhindern. Sie wissen ja, wie die sind. Man hat Angst, man könnte uns vorwerfen, wir würden Sie bevorzugt behandeln. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wir haben versucht, den Termin weiter aufzuschieben, aber da war nichts zu machen."

Das mitfühlende Gesicht von Brenda Leigh Johnson war genug. Sharon wusste, dass es nicht gut aussah für sie. Wenn der Haftrichter sie erstmal für schuldig befunden hatte, würde sie mindestens bis zum Prozess hier drin festsitzen. Und das würde dauern.

Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie würde hier drin kaputt gehen, sie konnte hier nicht bleiben.

Mit den Tränen kämpfend sah sie Brenda an und ihr kam nur ein Gedanke.

„Wo ist Andy?"

Einen Moment lang sah Brenda sie nur an, dann wandte sie den Blick ab, aber sie sagte nichts. Sharon bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Andy wäre mit Sicherheit mitgekommen, um ihr diese Hiobsbotschaft persönlich zu überbringen. Also stimmte irgendetwas nicht.

„Chief? Brenda? Wo ist er?"

Brenda atmete tief ein und sah schließlich wieder zu Sharon. Die Spur Verzweiflung und die Sorge in ihrem Ausdruck machten Sharon Angst.

„Das ist das nächste Problem, Captain. Er ist gestern suspendiert worden."

Zu sagen, dass Sharon geschockt war, war untertrieben. Sie starrte die jüngere Frau mit großen Augen an und schloss und öffnete ihren Mund ein paar Mal, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„W-Wie bitte? Was soll das heißen? Ich verstehe nicht, warum-"

„Er ist Pope wohl auf die Füße getreten, nachdem er sich in Connors Verhör daneben benommen hatte. Captain, es tut mir leid, das ist meine Schuld, ich hätte ihn nicht mit zu dem Verhör nehmen dürfen."

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf heftig, sichtlich unzufrieden mit sich selbst.

Sharon war nur sprachlos. Da dachte man, das alles sei ein fürchterlicher Alptraum und das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, sei einem widerfahren. Aber es war kein Traum, man wachte nicht auf und es wurde stattdessen nur noch schlimmer.

„Und jetzt ist er verschwunden. Seit Provenza ihm gesagt hat, dass Connor nicht redet, haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört und an sein Handy geht er auch nicht. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen."

Und noch schlimmer.

* * *

**Andy**

Er sammelte sich noch einmal und führte sich das beruhigende Bild von Sharon vor die Augen, bevor er seinen Zeigefinger auf die kleine Klingel neben der Tür presste.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, da öffnete sich die Tür. Ein schlecht aussehender Connor stand vor ihm. Sein Shirt war fleckig und er war aschfahl. Es stank nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch.

Andy versuchte, die Gerüche und die Wut, die der Anblick bei ihm aufsteigen ließ, zu unterdrücken und sah den Mann streng an.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten."

Er war fast stolz auf seinen ruhigen, tiefen und gefassten Ton. Doch dann musterte Connor ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten, murmelte ein „Ich glaube nicht" und begann, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

Alle Ruhe und Fassung war dahin.

Andy setzte einen Fuß in die Tür und stieß sie auf. Connor war viel zu überrascht um schnell genug zu reagieren und Andy stand schon in seinem Bungalow.

„Es ist mir egal, was Sie glauben. Wir unterhalten uns. Jetzt."

Anscheinend wirkte er leicht furchteinflößend, denn Connors Maske verrutschte für einen Moment und er schluckte, die Angst in seinen Augen deutlich zu sehen. Doch dann nahm sein Blick wieder die übliche Überheblichkeit an und er starrte Andy kühl an.

Andy war sich dem eingeschalteten Diktiergerät in seiner Innentasche deutlich bewusst. Er holte tief Luft. Jetzt kam es drauf an. Für Sharon.


	17. Chapter 17

Und es geht weiter. Allzu viele Kapitel wird diese Story wohl nicht mehr haben. Ich bemühe mich, sie vor Weihnachten zu beenden.

Wie immer, freu ich mich über Reviews oder PNs. :)

**Kapitel 17**

**Andy**

„Wo waren Sie wirklich vorgestern Abend? Und jetzt kommen Sie mir nicht mit Ihrem _Alibi. _Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab."

Andy zog die Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll hoch und faltete die Arme vor der Brust.

Connor aber sah ihn nur an mit einem leichten spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war sehr still im Raum und Andy wurde schnell ungeduldig. Das hier durfte nicht schief gehen, sonst hätte er es versaut. Mal wieder.

„Sie reden besser, oder-"

„Oder was?"

Connor sprang nicht auf seinen drohenden Ton an. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich immer noch sehr überlegen.

„Was dann, Flynn? Tun Sie mir dann weh? Was wollen Sie tun?"

Sein Lachen war hässlich und verzerrt und es kostete Andy viel, nicht auf ihn los zu gehen.

„Eins müssen Sie mir aber verraten, Flynn? Was finden Sie eigentlich an diesem Ungeheuer? Wie kann man einen Stein lieben? Oder ist sie einfach nur gut im Bett?"

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Andy hatte die Worte kaum registriert, da hatte er seine Hände schon um Connors Hals geschlossen und drückte den Mann gegen die Wand. Neben den beiden hing ein Bild von Connor und Crownfield, das schon ein paar Jahre alt sein musste. Andy bemerkte es nicht, nicht einmal, als es durch die Bewegungen der beiden verrutschte.

„WAGE ES JA NICHT, NOC EINMAL SO VON IHR ZU SPRECHEN!"

Er bekam zwar kaum Luft, aber sein Lächeln hatte Connor nach einer ersten Schrecksekunde sofort wiedergefunden. Er antwortete mit krächzender Stimme, so gut er konnte, während Andy ihm die Kehle zu presste.

„Also hast du wirklich… Gefühle für diese…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Andy schwang ihn herum und warf ihn zu Boden. Dabei fiel das Bild von den beiden Kollegen zu Boden und das Glas zersprang. Connor fixierte sch sofort darauf. Andy wollte gerade auf den am Boden liegenden Mann losgehen, da wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Genau das hätte man von dem Flynn erwartet, der immer die Kontrolle verliert und seine Wut in Schlägen äußerte. Aber das war gewiss nicht das, was Sharon von ihm erwartete oder sich von ihm wünschte. Das letzte, was er gewollt hatte, war sie zu enttäuschen. Und er hatte es erneut soweit gebracht.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, während Connor sich langsam schwer keuchend aufsetzte.

„Du hasst sie so unglaublich, dass du alles tun würdest, um ihr zu schaden. Sogar einen unschuldigen jungen Mann erschießen."

Er sagte es mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme, während er sei Hemd zurecht zog und sich aufrichtete. Dann schaute er auf Connor herab.

Der Mann auf dem Boden war nicht mehr der Kerl, der sich überlegen fühlte und dies mit seinem spöttischen Lächeln immer zeigte. Er war wutentbrannt. Mit zornigen Augen sah er von dem Bild unter den Glasscherben zu Andy, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen aufzustehen.

„Diese Hexe hat meinem Partner, meinem Freund, alles genommen. Sie ist schuld an seinem Tod. Und was macht man dagegen? Nichts. Die ach so tolle und schlaue _Captain_ Raydor macht keine Fehler. Ihre Entscheidungen zweifelt man nicht an."

Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und Andy spürte den Zorn förmlich, den er ausstrahlte.

„Alles, das ihr passiert ist, hat sie mehr als verdient. Und ja, es hat mir unglaublich Spaß gemacht dazu beizutragen. Ich bin ins County gefahren und hab mich vor ihre Zelle gestellt. Und als ich ihren Rang erwähnt habe und die hungrigen Gesichter der Hyänen gesehen habe, die mit ihr in dem Käfig saßen, da wusste ich, was passieren würde. Ich wusste, dass sie versuchen würden, sie umzubringen. Und ich bin sehr enttäuscht, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Sie hätte auf dieselbe Art untergehen sollen wie Crownfield."

Obwohl Andy im Inneren nicht wütender hätte sein können, riss er sich zusammen. Denn Connor vor ihm war ein Wrack. Und er war kurz davor, den Mord zu gestehen.

Das dachte er zumindest.

„Aber egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht: Erschossen hab ich niemanden. Das Ganze war nicht einmal mein Plan."

…

**Sharon**

Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr gegen die Tränen tun, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Andy war verschwunden, wahrscheinlich dabei, eine riesige Dummheit zu begehen und sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. _Ihretwegen._

Brenda stand hilflos neben ihrem Bett und sah verzweifelt auf die gebrochene Frau vor sich.

„Captain, wir werden ihn finden. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Sharon rang um Fassung und wischte sich über die Wangen, bevor sie Brenda ansah und nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich hoffe nur, Sie finden ihn rechtzeitig, Chief."

Brenda sah zu Boden.

„Chief?"

Die Blondine wandte den Blick wieder Sharon zu und als sie in das Gesicht der anderen Frau sah, wurde ihr bewusst, wie stark sie war. Sie hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen so viel durchgemacht und trotzdem lag jetzt eine unglaubliche Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick.

„Suchen Sie ihn. Fahren Sie ihm hinterher. Halten Sie ihn von jeglichen Dummheiten ab. Bitte."

Sie sah Brenda flehend an, die kurz zögerte und dann zustimmend nickte.

„Ja, Captain. Sie haben Recht. Das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen. Vergessen wir Pope. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich sonst auf ihn achten, nicht wahr?"

Sie zwinkerte Sharon zu und holte ihr Handy hervor. Sharon musste trotz der Situation lächeln. Sie waren wirklich weit gekommen.

„Ja, Detective Sanchez. Wir ignorieren Popes Anweisung, die Füße still zu halten. Schnappen Sie sich das Team und fahren Sie zu Connor. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden Andy dort."

Während Brenda auflegte und sich wieder zu Sharon wandte, fuhren am anderen Ende der Stadt ihre Kollegen los, um einen Freund zu retten.

Sie hoffte inständig, sie kamen nicht zu spät. Und mit dieser Hoffnung war sie nicht allein.


	18. Chapter 18

Danke für eure Reviews. Freut mich immer wieder! ;-)

Ich denke, hiernach sind es nur noch zwei bis drei Kapitel. Bin also zuversichtlich, dass ich das bis Weihnachten beendet habe.

Viel Spaß (und Entschuldigung im Voraus)!

**Kapitel 18**

**Andy **

„Stimmt. So brillant war er nie."

Andy schluckte. Er verstand noch nicht wirklich, was gerade vor sich ging. Aber das Gefühl von kaltem Metall an seiner Kehle kannte er.

„Aber ich bin es. Der Plan war brillant. Und es hätte auch alles funktioniert. Nur du dreckiger Bulle musst hier rum schnüffeln!"

Die Stimme wurde wütender und das Metall presste sich tiefer in seinen Hals.

„Ich kenne so Typen wie dich. Du kommst nicht ohne Backup. Dazu seid ihr viel zu feige! Also. Was ist mit dir? Bist du verkabelt? Eine kleine Kamera? Und wage es ja nicht, mich anzulügen. Ich muss nur mit dem Finger zucken und es wäre deine letzte Lüge. Klar?"

Andy schluckte erneut. Er würde sich am liebsten einfach umdrehen und zuschlagen. Aber dann wäre er vermutlich tot. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf das Wrack vor sich. Connor kauerte immer noch auf dem Boden und lehnte halb an der Wand, sein Blick abwesend auf das Foto von ihm und Crownfield gerichtet.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst reden!"

Der Lauf der Waffe bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Kehle und Andy zuckte zusammen. Das lief nicht gut. Das lief ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Ich bin nicht verkabelt. Und ich hab auch keine Kamera."

Erster Fehler.

Das Metall entfernte sich von Andys Hals und er atmete kurz erleichtert auf, nur um dann vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, weil die Waffe hart mit seinem Hinterkopf kollidierte. Seine Knie gaben nach und ihm war schwindelig. Kniend kämpfte er gegen das Gefühl an. Es wäre alles umsonst, wenn er jetzt das Bewusstsein verlor. Dann war sein einziger Beweis nicht mehr sicher.

„Wie war das mit der Lüge?! Verkaufe mich nicht für blöd!"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte ihn vorsichtig. Er konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die Person hinter ihm werfen. An der Stimme hatte er erkannt, dass es eine Frau war, trotzdem war er überrascht. Sie war blond und zierlich. Er könnte sie leicht überwältigen.

Aber sie hatte die Waffe. Und sie war wütend.

„Das war die Wahrheit."

Zweiter Fehler.

Der nächste Schlag war heftiger und Andy konnte sich nicht auf den Knien halten. Er fiel bäuchlings au den Boden und schloss die Augen gegen den Schmerz und den Schwindel.

„Du bist genauso feige wie diese Hexe. Du hast nichts Besseres verdient. VERDAMMT! Er war mein VATER! MEIN VATER!"

Aha, daher wehte der Wind. Crownfields Tochter. Daran hätten sie auch früher denken können. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht in diesem Dilemma. Naja, wäre er nicht so ausgerastet, wäre er auch nicht hier. Aber er war hier. Und er musste sich jetzt verdammt nochmal etwas einfallen lassen.

„Diese dreckige Hure hat sich doch nicht im Geringsten darum gekümmert, was mit meinem Dad passiert ist, nachdem sie ihn einfach weggeschlossen hat. Es hat sie nicht interessiert, er war ihr egal."

Andy konnte die Tränen aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören. Sie war verzweifelt und das war wahrscheinlich nicht gut für ihn.

„Sie hat es verdient, dass ihr genau das passiert, was sie ihm angetan hat! Und es war so einfach!"

Ein hysterisches, trockenes Lachen.

„Ha, sie war so naiv. Hat ihr Glas aus den Augen gelassen. Es hat nicht einmal zehn Sekunden gedauert, bis ich die Tropfen drin hatte. Und sie hat es brav getrunken."

Andy biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hätte Sharon an dem Tag zuhören sollen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Und anstatt ihr zu helfen und dieses Geständnis hier raus zu bringen, würde er wahrscheinlich sterben und ihr das Herz brechen. Toll, ein richtiger Held.

„Sie ist auch noch mitgekommen, als ich ihr gesagt habe, ich sei mit meinem Wagen an ihren gestoßen, so benommen war sie. Ich musste ihr nur die Autoschlüssel abnehmen und sie in den Wagen verfrachten. Sie hat schön in den Kofferraum gepasst."

Dieses Miststück. Sie hatte seine Sharon angefasst. Wäre er nicht selbst so benommen und hätte sie nicht die Waffe, wäre er sofort auf sie losgegangen.

„Dumm, dumm. Sie hatte ihre Waffe im Handschuhfach. Es war so einfach, so perfekt. Da war dieser Typ. Es passte alles. Ich musste nur noch abdrücken und abhauen. Bis zum Motel war es nicht mehr weit. Und es war klar, diese Schlange würde sich an nichts mehr erinnern."

Andy versuchte, seinen Verstand klar zu machen. Er hatte das Geständnis. Das konnte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Jetzt musste er irgendetwas tun. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf vorsichtig. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau hinter ihm. Sie stand dort mit einem Lächeln, das den Wahnsinn wiederspiegelte und strich langsam über ihre Waffe.

„Und Connor hier ist seit Dads Verhaftung sowieso nur noch ein saufendes Wrack. Mir war klar, dass er alles tun würde, um ihn zu rächen. Er ist gern ins County gegangen und hat den Rest erledigt."

Andys Blick fiel auf das zersplitterte Glas des Bilderrahmens. Es war nicht viel, aber es war die einzige Art von Waffe in seiner Nähe und angesichts seiner momentanen Situation auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte Andy seinen Arm in Richtung des Scherbenhaufens.

„Du musst zugeben, es war ein perfekter Plan. Es war brillant. Nicht wahr?"

In dem Moment, als sie die Frage stellte, wusste Andy was los war.

Dritter Fehler.

„Hey! Was machst du da? Willst du mich verarschen?!"

Andy hielt inne in seiner Bewegung und schloss die Augen._ Mist._

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte er in den Lauf der Waffe.

„Das reicht. Du kannst mich mal. Für deine Leiche fällt mir auch noch was ein."

Sharon.

Das war das Bild, das er vor Augen hatte, als er den Schuss hörte.

_Sharon._


	19. Chapter 19

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin gemein. Es tut mir wirklich leid. ;-)

Dafür hab ich mich um ein schnelles Update bemüht.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Story.

**Kapitel 19**

**Sharon**

Brenda schaute auf Sharon herab, die mit ihrer dünnen Decke spielte und vor sich auf die Wand starrte. Sie seufzte und sah sich um. Dort stand ein Plastikstuhl in einer Ecke, Brenda zog ihn heran und ließ sich mit einem erneuten Seufzer hinein fallen.

„Er wird schon nichts außerordentlich Dummes angestellt haben, Captain."

Sharon drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit großen Augen an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Dann lachte sie trocken.

„Ach, Chief. Hören Sie auf, uns beiden etwas vorzumachen. Wir reden von Andy Flynn."

Brenda musste lächeln. Ja, er hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen. Sie wollte Sharon gerade zustimmen, da klingelte ihr Handy. Hastig zog sie es aus ihrer Handtasche und sah Julios Namen auf dem Display.

„Ja, Detective?"

Brenda stellte den Lautsprecher an, weil Sharon sie mit einem angespannten und erwartungsvollen Ausdruck ansah.

„Hallo Chief. Wir sind jetzt vor Connors Bungalow. Der Wagen des Lieutenants ist hier. Er muss schon drin sein."

Brenda seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab es befürchtet. Holen Sie ihn bloß schnell daraus."

Sharon sah sehr unglücklich aus und sah auf ihre Finger. Brenda konnte die Angst um Andy spüren, wie sie in Wellen von ihr abfiel. Sie hatte schon länger geahnt, dass sich zwischen den beiden mehr anbahnte als nur Freundschaft. So ganz sicher wusste sie noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Sind schon dabei, Mam. Wir haben gerade-"

Er brach abrupt ab und Sharon sah daraufhin Brenda an. Auch Brenda hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

Als der Schuss fiel, hatte sie es geahnt. Und Sharon auch. Denn sie zeigte keine Reaktion, aber ihr liefen leise Tränen über die Wangen.

„Julio? JULIO!"

Aber es kam keine Antwort. Man hörte, dass Chaos ausbrach. Die Sirenen dröhnten im Hintergrund und überall riefen die Leute durcheinander. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie Provenza „Flynn!" rufen hörten, eine Verzweiflung in der Stimme, die ihnen einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

Dann brach der Kontakt ab.

**Andy**

_Sharon._

Ja, er hatte ihr Bild vor Augen, als der Schuss fiel. Sie erschien ihm als das beste Schmerzmittel für den Moment, in dem die Kugel ihn treffen würde.

Aber der Schmerz blieb aus.

„FLYNN!"

_Provenza._

Andy verstand nicht, was gerade vor sich ging, aber er hatte das Gefühl, er war gar nicht tot.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und was er sah, war grausam.

Genau in seinem Blickfeld lag Crownfields Tochter, die Augen weit aufgerissen, aber kalt und ausdruckslos. Blut rann an der Seite ihres Kopfs hinunter und über ihren Hals, bevor es sich auf dem Boden in einer kleinen Lache sammelte. Andy wurde übel. Die Waffe hatte sie nicht losgelassen. Sie lag noch fest umklammert in ihrer Hand, der Finger am Abzug und auf ihn gerichtet. Dieser Finger hätte ihn beinahe getötet.

Aber er lebte. Oh mein Gott, er lebte.

„Flynn?"

Sein Partner kniete sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt? Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, weißt du das?"

Sein Ton klang genervt, aber Andy kannte ihn nun lang genug, um den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er sah Provenza an und schluckte.

„Ich… ich hab alles aufgenommen. Meine… meine Jackentasche."

Er hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und wollte nur noch aus diesem Bungalow raus. Aber vor allem war er erleichtert. Er hatte den Fall geklärt, Sharon würde frei kommen. Und er lebte. Er lebte.

* * *

**Sharon**

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Zwei simple Möglichkeiten.

Entweder Andy hatte Connor erschossen oder Connor hatte Andy erschossen.

Sharon merkte, wie ihr der Gedanke die Kehle zuschnürte. Das alles hatte er nur für sie getan. Und jetzt war er wahrscheinlich tot.

Sie liebte ihn doch. Sie liebte ihn. Und sie brauchte ihn.

Sharon schnappte hysterisch nach Luft und ihre Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen. Nur noch im Unterbewusstsein nahm sie Brendas aufgeregte Stimme wahr.

„Captain? Sharon! Was ist mit Ihnen? Oh Gott. Hilfe? Hilfe! Hey, ich brauche einen Arzt. Ich, ich glaube, sie hyperventiliert oder so etwas? Hilfe!"

Sharon hatte solche Panik und es drohte, sie zu überwältigen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Sicht durch den Sauerstoffmangel beeinträchtigt wurde. In ihrem Blickfeld waren jetzt überall schwarze Flecken, die immer größer wurden. Sie wollte Luft holen, sie wollte diesen Atemzug tun, der den Schwindel und die Flecken vertreiben würde.

Aber sie konnte nicht. Es ging nicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da verschluckten die schwarzen Flecken sie.

Alles wurde ruhig um sie herum. Sogar die Angst um Andy war verschwunden.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

**Sharon**

Ihr Kopf brummte und alles um sie herum drehte sich. Aber am schlimmsten waren diese Blumen, diese verdammt kitschigen Blumen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, sah sie diese hässlichen Blumen und ihr wurde noch übler.

„Captain? Captain, können Sie mich hören?"

Die Stimme passte zu den Blumen. Beides nervte und sie wünschte, beides würde einfach verschwinden. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war. Es war nur…

Es war nur Brenda. Warum war Brenda in ihrem Schlafzimmer? Das alles verwirrte sie so unglaublich.

„Sharon? Na kommen Sie schon, machen Sie die Augen auf. Ich hab Neuigkeiten für sie."

Die Stimme klang freundlich, fröhlich. Was war los? Sharon versuchte krampfhaft, die Augen zu öffnen. Aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen.

„Sharon! Andy hat schon nach Ihnen gefragt. Wie lange wollen Sie ihn denn noch warten lassen?"

Andy?

Plötzlich kam alles wieder hoch. Die Verhaftung, Andys Suspendierung, der Einsatz bei Connor, der Schuss…

Andy!

Sharon riss die Augen auf und starrte unwillkürlich gegen das grässliche Blumenmuster auf Brendas Rock an. Schnell lies sie ihren Blick zu Brendas Gesicht wandern. Sie hatte Angst, was sie da sehen würde. War Andy schwer verletzt? War er…

Aber alles, was sie in Brendas Gesicht sah, war ein strahlendes Lächeln, das sogar ihre Augen erreichte.

„Was, was ist mit… mit Andy?"

Ihr Hals tat weh und es fiel ihr schwer zu sprechen, aber sie wollte einfach wissen, was mit Andy los war.

„Ganz ruhig, es geht ihm gut. Er ist ein ziemlicher Idiot und das hat ihm auch eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung eingebracht, aber abgesehen davon geht es ihm gut. Aber Sie hatten eine Panikattacke."

Sharon hatte noch nie eine solche Erleichterung gespürt wie in diesem Moment. Den letzten Satz überging sie einfach, das war jetzt egal. Es ging Andy gut, sie würde ihn wiedersehen.

„Und Captain, da ist noch etwas. Sie dürfen ihn jetzt, schätze ich, offiziell ihren Helden nennen. Auch wenn er das anscheinend schon vorher war, hm?"

Brenda zwinkerte sie an. Sharon stutzte, das hatte sie noch nie getan. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, worauf Brenda anspielte und Sharon merkte, wie ihr das Blut in Gesicht schoss.

„Na na, Captain, Sie müssen nicht rot werden. Wissen Sie, ich konnte Sie nie gut leiden. Ich schätze, das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber im letzten Jahr, vor allem in den letzten Tagen hab ich meine Meinung geändert. Also…" Sie räusperte sich, es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. „Also wünsche ich Ihnen beiden nur das Beste."

Sharon musste zugeben, sie war gerührt. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber auch sie hatte im letzten Jahr nicht nur die nervige, vorlaute Brenda, die Blumenröcke trägt und am liebsten gegen die Regeln verstößt, kennengelernt. Sie hatte auch eine Frau kennengelernt, die sie vielleicht eines Tages eine Freundin nennen konnte.

„Danke, Chief. Ich…"

„Nein nein, Captain, das klären wir ein anderes Mal, ja? Es gibt Wichtigeres. Andy hat nämlich den Täter gefunden. Ich werde dieses Gefängnis also nicht mehr ohne Sie verlassen."

Sharon wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war alles so viel auf einmal, und sie konnte es gar nicht fassen. Der Alptraum hatte ein Ende genommen. Sie kam frei und Andy lebte. Und er liebte sie. Und sie liebte ihn. Es würde alles gut werden. Endlich.

„Aber… wer?"

„Captain, ich verspreche, ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen. Aber erstmal bring ich Sie hier raus und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Andy, ja? Ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, er habe schon nach Ihnen gefragt. Das hat er. Laut Provenza redet er von nichts anderem. Der ist schon richtig genervt."

Brenda lachte kurz, aber als sie beobachtete, wie Sharon erneut errötete, verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Mein Gott, Captain. Jetzt hören Sie schon auf. Kommen Sie, meinen Sie, Sie können aufstehen?"

Was war das für eine Frage. Sie würde endlich hier raus kommen und sie würde Andy sehen, wenn sie aufstand. Und ob sie das konnte. Sie war sofort auf den Beinen, nur um dann wieder zurück auf das Bett zu fallen, weil ihr so schwindelig war.

„Woah, langsam, langsam. So meinte ich das nun auch wieder nicht."

Amüsiert schüttelte Brenda den Kopf. Wie hatte sie es nur so lange übersehen können, wie viel die beiden sich bedeuteten?

Sie ging um das Bett herum, sodass sie vor Sharon stand. Dann hielt sie ihr beide Hände hin.

„Na kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu Andy. Und auf dem Weg dorthin erzähle ich Ihnen, was passiert ist."

* * *

**Andy**

„Mein Gott, du bist so eine Nervensäge, wirklich. Sie werden doch gleich hier sein. Also echt…"

Provenza schüttelte genervt den Kopf und ließ sich mit einem großen Seufzer auf dem Stuhl neben dem Krankenhausbett nieder.

„Aber warum kann ich sie nicht abholen? Mir geht es gut!"

Doch sein Partner schüttelte nur weiterhin den Kopf. Es machte Andy rasend. Er wollte doch nur zu Sharon.

„Was denn? Antwortest du mir jetzt nicht einmal mehr?!"

Verärgert starrte er Louie an. Der sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an.

„Ich antworte dir seit du Idiot wieder zu dir gekommen bist. Du hast eine _Gehirnerschütterung!_ Will das nicht in deinen Kopf?! Du kannst nicht herum spazieren. Außerdem ist sie doch gleich hier. Du kannst dich anstellen! Fürchterlich!"

„Aber…"

Weiter kam Andy nicht, denn es klopfte an der Tür und einen Moment später wurde sie geöffnet. Als er sie sah, war aller Ärger und alle Ungeduld verflogen. Er sah in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, die blauen Flecke waren etwas verblasst und sie war schöner denn je. Sie lächelte ihn an und kam etwas zögerlich auf ihn zu. Er nahm nur am Rand wahr, dass Provenza „Na, Gott sei Dank" murmelte und dann zusammen mit Brenda das Zimmer verließ. Sie waren allein und endlich zusammen.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt."

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Aber irgendwer musste dich doch daraus holen."

Er lächelte sie schief an und sie musste lachen.

„Ja, ich schätze, dafür muss ich mich bedanken."

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

Sharon nickte und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem Provenza eben noch gesessen hatte. Zögernd legte sie ganz vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine. Andys Augen leuchteten auf und er drehte seine Hand, damit er seine Finger um ihre schließen konnte. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, aber noch einen Moment brauchte. Also ließ er ihr die Zeit.

„Andy, ich… Als ich den Schuss im Hintergrund gehört habe, da… da hab ich gedacht…"

Ihre Stimme brach und Andy drückte ihre Hand. Er wollte sie nicht unterbrechen, aber trotzdem unterstützen. Nach einem kurzen Moment räusperte sie sich und fuhr dann fort.

„In dem Moment ist mein Herz stehen geblieben und das war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Das… Das kann und möchte ich nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Verstehst du? Ich, ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Und ich will es auch nicht."

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf ihre verschränkten Hände geschaut, aber jetzt wandte sie ihren Blick nach oben und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, aber sie lächelte, wenn auch etwas unsicher. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte auch er Tränen in den Augen.

„Meinst du, meinst du das Ernst?"

Er konnte es gar nicht glauben. Sollte sein Traum wirklich wahr werden?

Sie nickte nur und dann flossen die ersten Tränen. Er musste vor Freude und Erleichterung lachen und als sie daraufhin richtig anfing, zu weinen, zog er sie mit seiner Hand zu sich und legte seine Arme um sie. Sharon vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Grube zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals. Andy streichelte vorsichtig und liebevoll über ihr Haar, während sie weinte aus Erleichterung und Freude, aber auch Unsicherheit und Erschöpfung.

Sie saßen einige Minuten so da, bis Sharon letztendlich den Kopf langsam hob und ihm in die Augen sah. Ihr Gesicht war nur einige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und Andy konnte nicht anders als sie für noch schöner zu halten. Seine Sharon.

Sie schluckte und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sagte sie drei Worte, die er sich so von ihr erträumt hatte. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte er darauf gewartet.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er sah sie an und konnte nichts gegen das dämliche Grinsen tun, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er musste aussehen wie ein Idiot, denn Sharon musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Hey, lachst du mich aus?"

Andy lachte auch und schloss seine Arme fester um sie. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen und es überraschte ihn. Doch er brauchte nicht lange, um zu reagieren. Schließlich hatte er sich das Gefühl ihres ersten Kusses seit Monaten ausgemalt. Aber es war noch viel besser als er es sich hätte ausmalen können. Er spürte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch förmlich.

Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, spürte Andy Sharons Lächeln und erwiderte es. Sie legte ihre Stirn gegen seine und seufzte zufrieden.

„Das hat aber ganz schön gedauert, Captain."

Sie kicherte kurz und dann sah sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, Lieutenant. Aber ich musste mir einfach genau überlegen, ob ich so einen Chaoten wie Sie gebrauchen kann."

Jetzt war es an Andy zu kichern. Aber einen Moment später wurde er ernst und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen, Sharon?"

„Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt, Andy. Ich. Liebe. Dich. Und nicht zuletzt, _weil _du ein solcher Chaot bist. Mein Chaot."

Er lächelte und war einfach unglaublich froh. Sie, diese unglaubliche, wundervolle und wunderschöne Frau, liebte IHN. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

„Du siehst müde aus, Sharon. Komm her."

Er rutschte zur rechten Seite des Bettes und ließ ihr genug Platz. Sharon legte sich bereitwillig neben ihn, schloss ihre Arme um seine Taille und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, um seinen kräftigen Herzschlag zu hören. Auch Andy umarmte sie und verschränkte seine Beine mit ihren.

„Sharon, ich liebe dich auch. So unglaublich, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen."

Sie schloss ihre Arme fester um ihn und sog seinen unwiderstehlichen Duft ein.

„Doch, Andy. Ich kann mir das vorstellen. Denn ich liebe dich genauso und ich bin glücklich damit. Sehr, sehr glücklich."

Andy presste einen Kuss neben ihren Scheitel und schloss seine Augen.

Die Welt war ein wundervoller Ort. Sharon war alles, was er brauchte und er hatte sie bekommen. Sie lag in seinen Armen und er würde sie nicht mehr loslassen. Nie mehr. Auch nicht in schweren Zeiten.

* * *

Sooo, das war es. Ich möchte mich nochmal bei Euch allen bedanken. Es ist wirklich toll, hier etwas zu schreiben, wenn man Euch als Leserschaft hat.

Sagt mir bitte, wie Euch das Ende gefallen hat. Und ich würde gern noch etwas wissen: Ich hätte noch eine Idee für noch ein weiteres (und letztes) Sequel für diese Reihe. Was haltet Ihr davon? Oder soll ich lieber etwas ganz neues anfangen? Lasst es mich wissen!

So oder so, werdet Ihr wohl bis nach Weihnachten warten müssen. Bis dahin wünsche ich allen eine schöne Adventszeit und ein frohes Fest!


End file.
